Total Drama Powers
by PowerinPink
Summary: After season one has finished all of the campers start to notice something strange. They all had powers! Now being invited back to camp will they be able to hide their secret from the others, or will they be caught? Filled with drama, laughter, and suspense! Starts week before TDA DxC GxT BxG But I will consider changing that...;
1. Welcome back!

In this story you find out that every camper in the series (except for the Revenge characters) has powers, so what happens when people find out? Story starts week before TDA begins! DXC GXT BXG

* * *

A large man, who was obviously an officer by the uniform, walked down the long hallway ignoring the delinquent's insults. He had just been given an order to bring a letter to Green. Yeah, the kid had a name, but have you seen that hair? All of the officers thought how ashamed the parents, who were their very own co-workers, must be. The kid grew up with so much potential to be a cop! He honestly would have disowned his son if he was like Green. He had finally reached the cell containing the infamous Green and he tried to just slip the paper in and head out when he heard his taunting voice.

"Hey honey, welcome back." The voice taunted. His anger management teacher told him to just walk away in this situation, to count to ten, or get one of those little stress toys which always ended up broken. He huffed in anger and stomped off. He could hear Green chuckle as he stormed back to his office.

Walking out of the shadow, Duncan walked up to the letter that was placed oh so gently onto the grimy floor. He looked out of the cage and made sure Officer Honey was gone and brought it back with him to the corner. One look at the name on the letter and he knew what it was for. He had been dreading and anticipating this day.

_Chris McLean_

He had grown to hate that man with a passion. His one goal in life seemed to be to torture him and his cast mates. The guy with the fake TV smile, the guy who always kissed up to people above him, but the guy who was inviting him back to compete for one million dollars. He remembered how Owen chose to compete for more money even though the money he had was enough. With that money Duncan could have just spent the money to bail out of detention center and still have a LOT left over. He was disappointed when he heard Courtney wouldn't make it. Sure the girl was uptight, a rule follower, a straight A student, a goodie too shoos, bossy, rude, impatient, and strict but…what was he talking about? Oh right, Courtney may be all of those things but she was still learning. Their first kiss was where he saw a whole new side to her. She had all of these smarts in her brain and she could easily join the "dark side" as she called it. And besides, the girl was hot!

But there was another reason why he was nervous.

About a week ago something weird happened. He swears he still has no idea how it happened. He was outside in the large open area in the back of the center when a guy just comes up and pushes him over! He was a new guy and was obviously trying to make a name of himself by beating up the 'Almighty Duncan' or something. He was really not in the mood today so he just punches the guy in the face. The guy, who really needed to gain some weight or get a life, flew backwards and hit one of the walls of the center. People started laughing and cheering and none of them went over to the kid. He walked over to the kid to see how bad he punched him when he gasped. The guys face had a large burn mark right where his fist hit him. It looked pretty cool actually but he knew something was wrong. Others started to notice and were looking at him with fear.

"Lighter trick I learned." He explained shortly and walked away like it was normal. That got people to stay away from him period, which he didn't mind one bit. So every day since then he stayed in the corner of his cell and when nobody looked he tried it again on the wall. Everywhere he punched was not burnt up. Turns out practice does make perfect. He actually learned something from Court, well he was bound to learn something new by dating her. After practicing he was able to summon fire by snapping. He felt like the Human Torch from the Fantastic Movie or something. He was able to let the fire burn up all the way up his arms but he stopped when he remembered the fire burns clothes. Yeah that was an awkward conversation when he asked a guard for an extra shirt…

He opened up the letter and read what was inside.

_Duncan my man!_

_Thought you could get away? You and thirteen other campers will return to the show next week! So pack your bag and get ready for one dramatic season! There will be challenges that push you to your limits for the next forty two days! Wow this is probably going to be tough since Court didn't make the final cuts. Oh well. There will be a 'limo' arriving next week at 12 to pick you and the rest of your cast mates up! This season I can promise to you will be life changing for you!_

_Chris McLean, the BEST host ever_

Duncan rolled his eyes at that. Whatever floats the guy's boat. McLean stressed how great and dramatic the show would be a lot. _He's probably going to make my life a living hell_, Duncan thought.

If only he knew how right Chris was then maybe he would have stayed back in his cell playing with fire.

* * *

The next week at 11:55 Duncan was waiting in the front of the center with his usual skull themed outfit and his duffel bag. He had shown his parole officer the letter and after a lot of arguing and threats of sues they had finally agreed to let Duncan leave. His parole officer probably told them that his chances of winning were high so he might be able to pay his way out. While waiting for his ride a lot of people were looking at him strangely. _Have they never seen face piercings before,_ he thought. After waiting he saw his 'limo' arrive. Had he really expected a limo? Hell no, Chris undoubtedly used the money for his massages or his hair. Had he expected a run-down bus that looked ready to break down any second? Yeah, it was McLean. What would you have expected?

He sighed and walked on the bus which was full of people he hadn't seen in a while.

Chef Hatchet was driving the bus dressed up in some cheap bus driver outfit. They both glared at each other before Duncan walked down the row to the way back. He saw Geoff and Bridgette playing tonsil hockey, Justin absorbed in his mirror, Lindsay and Beth squealing about some magazine, Trent playing guitar and waiting for Gwen, Leshawna and Heather fighting, and Owen and Izzy being crazy. Most of them waved and smiled but they all kept staring up at me with…confusion? I ignored it and walked over to DJ who was in the back petting Bunny. He smiled when I sat down.

"Hey Duncan, how you doing?"

"Oh nothing, just breaking a few laws here and there."

"Yeah, no surprise there. When did you dye your hair red?" He asked.

I looked at him with a 'what the hell are you talking about' look.

"Yo, Justin! Mind passing back a mirror?" Justin who didn't even bother turning grabbed a mirror, making them wonder how many he had, and tossed it back towards us knocking DJ on the head. He glared at me when I laughed but handed me the mirror.

Staring back at me was…well me, but my usual green hair was dark red. Like **dark** red. It looked like blood to be honest. He looked back at DJ who was looking at him expecting an answer.

"Uh, you know. A while ago." He shrugged and went back to petting Bunny.

Duncan looked back at his hair in shock. That explained the weird looks at the center, but when did this happen? Unless there was some party at Juvy that he couldn't remember then he never dyed his hair. It was a good thing he had brought green hair dye with him. The stuff washes out fast. It could have been one of the others at the center pulling a prank on him.

"So who else are we missing again?" Duncan asked.

"Just Gwen and Harold but I heard that they live around here so we'll be just fine. You ready for this?"

"Hell yeah, I'm going for the gold this time! Sucks how the whole cast couldn't come though."

DJ gave Duncan a knowing smirk. "Are you sure that you're not just upset because Court didn't qualify?"

Duncan glared at DJ who just lifted his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. So who do you thinks going to be voted off first?"

Duncan looked at the rest of the cast in the bus. "I'd say Heather but she'd probably just sneak her way around it." DJ nodded in  
agreement.

After ten minutes of talking the bus stopped again to let Gwen on.

She looked just like herself except for her hair. Her usual midnight blue dyed hair was now pure white. Everyone who bothered waved but also seemed shocked by her hair. She sat down next to Trent who was a few seats ahead of us. Duncan couldn't help but eavesdrop on her conversation.

"H-hey Gwen. I love what you did with your hair." Trent stuttered. Duncan rolled his eyes. The kid fell head over heels and then again.

"What?" Gwen asked confused. Walking up the aisle he sat on the seat across from them. She looked at him confused until he handed her Justin's mirror. She almost dropped it when she saw her reflection.

"Yeah now I don't feel left out now. Pretty funny to wake up with a different colored hair isn't it?" he smiled. DJ, who had walked up and sat in the seat right behind him, asked "Wait you guys didn't do that to your hair?" They both nodded.

"At my house we don't have mirrors because my mom thinks it makes people obsessed with themselves." Gwen added. **(Okay I made this up so Gwen wouldn't notice the change in hair color. Her family was out the day she left so nobody had seen her hair until now. I know bad excuse bad have mercy! - _-)**

"Yeah they don't really have mirrors back at the center except for in the interrogation room." Duncan sighed. He was obviously still upset about his hair. His color was green; they called him Green at the center for a reason!

They all shrugged still not understanding the situation. They weren't that worried since both had brought hair dye so they would just fix it at camp but still. They couldn't help but wonder what happened.

The bus suddenly stopped as Harold walked onto the bus. He quickly made his way over to Leshawna, ignoring the fact that she was fighting with Heather and sighed dreamily. He reminded Duncan of Trent because they both were obsessed with their girl. Sure Court was awesome and all but he wasn't love struck…or at least in front of others he wasn't.

* * *

Heather Point of View **(I'm going to change the POV every once in a while when it's needed. But I want to keep in Third POV for most of the story. They'll mostly be short though)**

Leshawna hasn't stopped talking about her stupid family and the parties she had that I couldn't help but tell her to shut her mouth. I swear she got even louder from before and I definitely did not miss her or her cheap little cherry mall shirt. Of course she had to bring her big booty over to me (ME! What made her think that she could just come over to me! She had no right! Does she know who I am?) and started yelling. Yeah, she had definitely had gotten louder over the break. The bus stopped and we both stopped our argument to see who was getting on the bus.

It was Duncan…with a red Mohawk. Leshawna and I exchanged weird looks but then started to yell at each other again. After arguing for what seemed like forever she gave up (what a coward) and moved over to Harold who had just gotten onto the bus.

I looked around the bus to see what everyone else was doing. When had Gwen gotten on the bus? Probably when I called Leshawna that she was a…well that's for her to hear and for you to mind your own business. She, guitar boy, the delinquent, and momma's boy were all huddled and talking quietly. I looked at them suspiciously. Were they starting an alliance? Why wouldn't they want me in it? Not that I would accept those losers' dumb alliance. But I had my eyes on them; they were not going to win this game! Hair extensions are expensive!

* * *

**Back to Third Person POV**

The bus finally stopped and the teens made their way off the bus. The bus left soon after leaving them at some abandoned warehouse place. After standing around awkwardly Gwen said," Maybe we got off on the wrong stop."

"That broken down bus only had one stop." Justin said smiling at Gwen. She couldn't help but smile back. She had gotten over Justin a while ago, but wow. He looked…amazing! She looked away quickly and looked away. She would never betray Trent.

"I'm not hanging around here!" Heather objected angrily.

"You're gonna give up the chance at a million big ones? That's a lot of hair weaves." Leshawna smirked.

Heather was about to say something but changed her mind and said," I guess I could stay for a bit." And placed on her wig. Leshawna immediately regretted talking.

Duncan didn't really pay attention to what they were saying. Something about braces and France. He was about to die of boredom when he saw McLean drive up to them in one of those big trolleys that they had at amusement parks sometimes.

"Dude it's about time!" Duncan said while everyone grabbed their bags and started walking towards the trolley.

"Hop on everyone! Come one people! Yeesh, we haven't got all day people! This cart's rented by the hour." Chris smiled. He was really excited for this season. He knew that this season would first bring in the money, but he also knew it would be very…life changing for the cast.

"Welcome to the set of Total. Drama. Action!" Chris announced dramatically while pointing at one of the random cameras.

He started to talk about the film lot and how they would spend the next six weeks competing for money and eliminating and a bunch of stuff Duncan could care less about. He looked over at DJ to see that he was listening to Chris' every words. He rolled his eyes but decided that paying attention might help him win, but probably not. They passed the new confessional, the new arts and crafts center, and the area where the eliminations would go down.

Apparently Duncan wasn't the only one getting annoyed at how slow things were because Geoff complained," Are we done now dude?"

"I have an eject button and I'll use it." Chris threatened.

"Please, continue." Geoff smiled.

They passed by one of those backgrounds for the movies and from an angle it looked like they were on the moon.

"Woah, cool! Is this a dream?" Harold asked obviously happy with the new theme.

"No, Harold it is not. But you may soon wish it was! A few months ago this lot was home to a high budget monster movie until the star began experiencing some…uh difficulties."

Lindsay gasped in shock and asked," Did she have like a mental breakdown?"

"Actually the star wasn't a her…it was an animatronic monster!" He screamed. The teens looked around the new set to see building and trees knocked over, some were standing up with large bite marks the size of a house.

"What happened to it?" Gwen asked nervously.

!

Everyone held their hands to their ears in pain from the sound.

After it stopped Duncan scoffed," Come one dudes! He's yanking our chains!"

Chris smirked at that when they all saw the 'monster's tail' come from behind a building a smash a tower down. He slammed onto the brakes and stopped right in front of the broken tower. During the whole time people were screaming (DJ and Leshawna were the loudest).

They all leaned out through both sides to see the damage but sat back down when Chris spoke again.

"Since we're on a film lot this season's challenges will be based on movie genres. Today's genre: Monster Movie! Duh!" He laughed going cross-eyed.

They all gasped when the monster, a giant dinosaur/lizard/thing with a green body with orange spikes, walked closely to the cart. DJ immediately passed out and fell out of the cart.

**Confessional**

_Leshawna: Momma's boy really needs to grow up! He screams loud…almost louder than me!_

_Duncan: Yeah, DJ's cool and all but really the guy needs to man up and forget his bunny at some petting zoo._

_Heather: DJ is such a wimp. The guy is so built and you'd think he would at least pretend to be tough!_

_Lindsay: Yeah, DP is sooooooo sweet but he's kind of…girly._

_Chris: Sad…_

**Back to story**

Chris got out and poked him with a stick and then smiled at the contestants.

"For your first challenge, everyone must get from here to the cast's trailers while our state of the art monster prevents your every move. Chef has kindly offered to control the beast. And Action!" He yelled theatrically. When nobody moved he sighed and said," Uh, that means go."

Soon everyone, minus DJ, was pushing and shoving their way off the cart and ran off the find the trailers.

Everyone had bolted right to a beach set and were screaming when the monster had started chasing after them. They all watched as the monster caught Izzy and dropped her into a large bounce house.

Duncan looked incredibly at Geoff and Bridgette who had felt that being chased by a monster was the perfect time to make out.

"Um, I'm not sure this is the kind of action Chris had in mind."

After running away from the others Trent, Gwen, and Duncan had found their way to another town set and were running down a street.

"This challenge isn't so bad. What no explosions, no burning buildings, no bears?" Gwen laughed.

"Maybe it's not in the budget." Trent smiled.

Luckily for them Chris had heard every word and had each thing happen.

"I thought the bear was tranquilized and taken back to its handler." Chris said to Chef while watching the teens get chased by the bear.

"It had a day left on its contract." Chef answered.

"Nice." Chris replied.

Trent looked over to the monster, which was far, holding two people in its hand and dropping them into the bounce house. "Bridge and Geoff are out." He informed the other two who nodded in return. A minute later he noticed the monster holding Leshawna and Harold and dropped them into the bounce house with the others. "So are Leshawna and Harold." Gwen added.

After a while the bear finally gave up and left. Duncan decided to go a different way and left Gwen and Trent to run off somewhere else. While running Gwen asked," So who's still in this?"

"You, me, Duncan, Owen, Justin, Beth, Lindsay, Heather, and DJ."

"Forget about Justin." Gwen answered.

"So that just leaves eight Gwen! We totally got this!" He cheered.

Gwen laughed when she saw the monster with Lindsay and Heather and how Heather fell but not her hair. It took all of her inner strength to not just stop running and to point and laugh.

**Confessional **

_Gwen: Hahahahahahahahahahaha! I knew it was a good idea to come! Did you see that! Oh god, best day ever._

**Back to story**

In the bounce house Heather growled and screamed at the monster for her hair back. The others inside were to say the least shocked when Chef actually listened. He never listened to anyone and now just randomly he does what Heather wants? Heather smirked before walking over to a corner or the bounce house.

After running for what seemed like forever DJ and Beth had joined Gwen and Trent and were being chased AGAIN by the monster. They ran into one of the buildings to find out that it was just some cut out.

"You mean everything around here is fake?" Trent gasped causing Gwen to roll her eyes.

**Confessional**

_Gwen: I love Trent's observation skills_

**Back to story**

They all screamed in terror when the monster grabbed them all and dropped them into the bounce house. What they hadn't known was that Duncan had been hiding behind a car cut out right behind them.

"Ha, losers." He smirked. He frowned when he felt something tap him on the shoulder. He turned around to see the monster smirking at him and roared. Now Duncan had practiced the keep his…uh…'talent' under cover but apparently his two weeks of training meant nothing. As soon as the monster's hand grabbed him both his arms turned into pure flames. The funny thing was, was that he didn't really notice until the monster dropped in him in shock. Realizing what happened he ran off and was able to lose the monster. Hiding under an umbrella by the beach set he took off his undershirt which was the only thing that got burnt. If anyone asked it was his lighter he had been playing with before. He was safe for now, nobody had seen him. Or at least that's what he thought.

Owen had been hiding nearby and saw the whole thing.

**Confessional**

_Owen: I didn't really understand that part. There was like all of this smoke and then Duncan's shirt caught on fire or something and then he just ran away…When's lunch? (asking makeup lady)_

**Back to story**

He, fortunately had not seen Duncan's arms just randomly flame up, but he had seen the monster drop him in shock, his burnt up sleeves, and the giant burn mark on the monster's hands. He gasped in shock which of course just HAD to get the monster's attention. It turned to Owen and growled menacingly and grabbed him. After struggling the monster dropped Owen who was cheering about his weight. Soon everyone but Duncan and Owen were in the bounce house waiting for something to happen.

An hour later the monster returned and dropped Duncan. Duncan had made sure to get caught so things wouldn't look suspicious. The next day Owen had finally reached them and let them out of the house by poking it with a needle.

"How come no one thought of doing that last night?" Duncan asked. Everyone groaned when they realized how right he was.

"Wait, where's Izzy?" Leshawna asked.

They were all without a doubt shocked when they saw the monster arrive and drop Izzy off carefully who was thanking him for a date.

"How did you manage to escape?" Duncan asked.

"The monster and I had a romantic date! Yeah he doesn't take no for an answer…pretty crazy."

Chris came out of one of the trailers near the popped house and flinched when he saw the smashed up trailer. "Whoa. Am I ever glad I chose to wait in that trailer. It looks like you all made it, but that was just the warm up. Good news is, your next challenge is a reward!" Causing everyone to cheer.

"It will be the boys against the girls", he continued," with the winners getting first pick at the trailers where you'll be living for the next forty two days. You will have your choice of Trailer A and or Trailer-yeesh. Off to the craft services tent!" He led the contestants to the tent which had a table covered with food.

"Woah dude, this chow looks like something out of a commercial!" Geoff said in awe.

"Oh, can I star?" Lindsay smiled.

Owen, who's hunger was at its peak, ran to the food cheering and everyone watched as Owen ate everything…including part of the table.

"Owen , the man of many appetites, how was it?" Chris asked.

"The turkey was a bit *burp* dry."

"Not surprising since the food was fake. They were props that were made from foam court, silicone, saw dust, and wax. It wasn't a speed eating contest, it was a contest to find a key."

"What key-" Owen started but got interrupted by another burp and caught a small key that flew out of his mouth. "Oh you mean this key."

"That'd be the one."

"Does this mean I win?"

"Yes, yes it does."

All of the guys cheered and rooted for Owen while the girls sighed with disappointment.

**Confessional**

_Duncan: Hahahaha Did you see that? The dude ate foam court and wax! Total props for that man! (chuckling)_

_Geoff: Way to find the key dude! I used to think Owen was just some party dude but he's really a standup guy! Party on!_

_Harold: I could have done that you know? I just wasn't hungry._

_Owen: Wait wait wait! There's still one more *buuuurrrrrpp*_

_Leshawna: You know what that boy has? Guts...full of foam court and rubber, but guts just the same._

**Back to story**

When they reached the trailers the guys were complaining. They honestly should have seen that coming. Owen had picked the squashed trailer 'because it had more character'. The girls cheered but whined and sighed when Chef purposely stepped on it. After dinner Chef had been able to fix them up and the teens went to their trailers for sleep. Chris warned them about an early wakeup call so they decided to go to sleep ASAP.

While trying to fall asleep six people stayed up. They were all extremely nervous. They didn't realize that they were nervous about the same thing.

**Duncan** had almost gave himself away! Had someone seen what had exactly happened, then he would have been caught! Who knows what would have happened?

**Owen** was a little less nervous. He had always been known for his eating so it wasn't that obvious. He really needed self-control but come on! He was hungry!

**Heather** pretended like it never happened. If anyone asked she would say she had some blackmail on Chef. That would be the only way to explain it! Nobody needed to know about her little gift and she was going to keep it like that.

**Harold** was ashamed. Okay it wasn't obvious at all but he was still ashamed. He had promised to never do it but he did. But come on! She was sitting right there and his little power gave him the perfect view. Even when she was fighting she looked amazing inside and out!

**Leshawna** was nervous. She really needed to keep her voice down and work on her patience with Heather. If she hadn't been practicing before Heather would have probably lost her ability to hear. Not that it wasn't a good idea.

**Justin** had no control over it. Just one look and he was in control. He had thought to cover his eyes up but that would ruin his modeling job, and he could not lose that! He would just have to stop looking at people's faces…if that was possible.

And to think that it was only Day 1!

* * *

**Okay this is my very first fan fic! I think it was okay, I've always loved stories where the characters get powers and I decided why not add to it! Okay so yes when I said ALL characters I mean ALL of them. The other teens from season 1 will enter but Alejandro and Sierra won't yet. I'm thinking about putting them into the story later but thats a maybe.**

**So can you figure out their powers?**

**Duncan was obviously fire...duh**

**Some of them are really obvious but some will take time to guess! If you think you know a person's power then you can put it in a review (hint hint) but I'm not going to be like if not enough people review then I'm done because that's lame...I mean how unfair is that for the people actually reading? Anyway I hope you enjoy this, I'm also thinking about starting another where the cast is reunited to comment about any of the seasons...full of drama, laughter, and looooooooooovvvvveeee 3! Give me your thoughts!**


	2. Alien Resurreggtion

Chris walked to the middle area in between the two trailers where the teens were sleeping. It was actually pretty funny, how they were trying to hide it. He had been with these teen for eight weeks, and he knew they would slip up somehow. Someone (most likely Heather) would get over emotional and before you know it they would be busted. Should he be doing something to make sure that they don't? Yes. Did he care? Hell no.

Over the quiet early morning he could hear them all snoring, dreaming happy and peaceful dreams. Smirking he grabbed his giant bull horn and turned on the alarm. He snickered when he heard screams, curses, and even some people's heads that hit the bed above them. He loved his job.

"Good morning campers!" He screamed into the megaphone.

He heard a mix of 'shut ups' and 'go to hell'. Yep he really loved this job.

"Breakfast is ready! Go to the crafts center to learn about your first challenge of the season." He announced and walked off.

The guys in Trailer B, all slowly got up grumbling in annoyance.

"Hey, where's Duncan?" Trent asked.

"Here" Duncan sighed getting out of the bathroom. He had woken up about twenty minutes earlier and dyed his hair back to its former green. The guys, except DJ and Trent, were wondering why he had changed it back from red. They had thought that he wanted it to stay red for the whole season. They all shrugged and started getting ready. DJ walked over to Duncan.

"Hey, so I see you didn't like the red?" He smirked.

"No way, green is way better. One of the guys from juvie probably played a prank on me or something. No harm done."

"What are the odds that both you and Gwen had different colored hair without you even doing it?"

"Whatever." Duncan shrugged and walked out of the trailer with everyone else.

They noticed the girls getting out of their cabin too, and saw that Gwen had also dyed hers back.

They all walked over to the crafts center where they were sadly reunited with Chef's _delicious _food. Everyone grabbed a tray and got in line to their dea- I mean Chef's food.

"Keep the lines moving love birds." Duncan snapped when Geoff and Bridgette were once again making out.

"More eggs and bacon for me! Keep 'em coming Chef he smiled. Chef growled in annoyance and DJ quickly ran off to a table, shaking. He noticed some of the plants outside started to grow incredibly and creeping up into the tent. He calmed his breathing down and smiled when they stopped. He waited patiently for his friends to come over while chewing on his burnt to a crisp toast.

"Forgot how hungry I got eating on Chris' wrecked schedule." Duncan sighed.

"I know! It got to the point that I'd kill for Chef's disgusting food. No offense Chef." She said quickly.

"None taken." He replied and dropped her food, which she swore she saw move, onto the floor and smiled sweetly at her.

"You could have my burnt toast big mouth." Duncan snickered.

"Judging from that gut I thought you'd be all over the extra carbs." She smiled while pointing to Duncan's thin stomach. In Juvie they didn't really have five star buffets. It was a first come first serve deal, and Duncan was almost always the last person there and ended up getting crumbs.

He chuckled, "Nice."

"Y-you can have my toast Gwen!" Trent offered nervously. Duncan rolled his eyes. Trent was dating her, and was still nervous around her.

"Thanks, but I can't take enemy's toast." Gwen smirked.

"Enemies? We're not enemies." Trent said taken aback.

"In this game we're all enemies." Duncan added which didn't help Trent.

"Except for me and Gwen, I'll always have her back no matter what."

"Right back at you babe" She blushed.

"I'll remind you two of that when the money is being divided up." Duncan smiled. They all walked over and sat down with a few of their friends.

Lindsay and Beth both watched in disgust as Izzy covered her pancake with ketchup.

"In battle we covered everything in ketchup! It covered the taste of mortar (?)!" She cackled and left the two confused who started talking about nail polish or whatever.

After everyone had sat down Chris walked in.

"Welcome to Day two of Total, Drama, Action!" While clicking down one of those movie markers.

"Are you going to do that every time?" Duncan asked in annoyance.

"Yes. Yes, I will."

"Alright then." He shrugged.

"Today's movie genre is…aliens!" The cast looked up at him in interest. They expected something stupid like fairy tales, like that would ever happen.

"Our un-payed interns have been hard at work figuring out what makes an alien movie successful." Duncan and Gwen weren't listening though. Alien movies was their turf, they knew everything about these movies.

"Today's challenge is to find an alien egg and return to home base before mama alien finds you! The two fastest get to pick the teams this season."

**Trent's POV**

I was really excited for this challenge. Alien movies aren't my favorite, but they were Gwen's! Ah, Gwen. That girl just made my heart beat quicken. God she was so cute when she blushed, or was angry, or bored, or…doing anything! She was even hot with her white hair. That was really weird. Unless she was secretly like eighty years old then I couldn't explain the white hair. And Duncan's little hair mishap was pretty much the same thing. It reminded me of what happened to me when he learned about his…uh gift. Luckily I was able to find colored contacts before the season started. But there was no way she was like him…she was just too great to suffer with such a burden. And Duncan…no. Nobody had what he had, whatever it was.

"Sorry losers, but nobody knows alien movies the way I do. The more obscure the better." I heard said boy gloat.

Gwen quoted something from an alien movie that they had both seen. I didn't like Duncan. Okay, okay that was a little mean. He was a good guy, I just didn't like how he and Gwen were so…similar.

"I like that movie where the aliens take over the government! Take me to your leader!" I said quickly. I couldn't let Gwen think that I didn't like her movies!

"Oh dude you are so going down!" Duncan snickered.

"I-it was a good movie! Right Gwen?" I asked.

She looked awkwardly away and I blushed. God I am so stupid.

**Back to Third POV**

"Yo Chris! You got some laser shooting mama alien?" DJ asked.

"Not quite." He chuckled. They all turned to see Chef walk in wearing a cheap alien costume with a water gun. Everyone was laughing their heads off.

"Oh, he's got a water gun everyone! Better go run and hide!" Duncan scoffed.

Chef, happily, aimed the gun at Duncan's back and shot.

Duncan cursed in pain when he felt the paintball pellet jab him in the back. He looked at his shirt and cursed again. Chef chuckled darkly, obviously happy with his revenge.

"Here are your GPS devices complete with maps of the film lot. Find the alien eggs but be careful because today you're all on Chef's menu." Chef snickered at that, yes. Yes, they were.

By following the GPS' directions the teens found themselves in a large government building set. It reminded Gwen and Duncan of the sets of a few alien movies they had seen.

"Follow me! Okay I know aliens, I've been abducted loads of times! I have a tracking device in my neck see!" Izzy smiled.

"Does it hurt?" Harold asked.

"Only when I hiccup! *Hiccup*! Ow."

Leshawna, who was following them, passed a door and froze.

"Oh can you feel that? It's like there's something in their cold as ice with no soul."

She didn't know that it was the camera room where Chris was watching every camper's movements.

"Thanks! Now take that!" He cackled while pressing a button. A pipe bursted fog on the unsuspecting teens and Harold jumped onto Leshawna. He took a long look her and sighed dreamily. She rolled her eyes and dropped him onto the floor.

"How come we're the only dots on the screen? Where's Chef?" She asked.

Justin turned to her. "How did you get into our group?"

"I-uh…I uh." She stuttered. She stared straight into Justin's eyes and forgot everything. It was like, nothing else mattered. She couldn't remember where she was, who she was, what was happening.

Justin, eyes open in fear quickly turned around and ran off to catch up with the group. Heather stood there while she tried to remember what happened.

"Justin, stop!" She yelled in anger.

He found himself stopping, without even wanting to. It was like his brain was saying 'run' but his body said' nah I don't wanna'.

"Justin what the heck was that?" She asked in annoyance.

When he didn't answer Heather said in a cold tone," Tell me now."

"I don't know! Every time I look at someone in the eyes they do that and they just forget everything!" _Shut up!_ He thought to himself.

"For how long?" Heather asked.

"Almost two weeks!" He cried out. She gasped and ran off and away from their group leaving a confused Justin. "What the heck? Where am I?" He looked around wondering what happened. He remembered he was supposed to be finding an egg, and- "Where's my group?" He cried out. He ran off in a random direction hoping to find someone before Chef could find him.

The rest of the group walked forward, not noticing the absence of Justin and Heather. Gwen heard some weird sucking noise and stopped and hushed the whole group.

"What is that?" Trent asked in disgust…and just a little fear.

They all turned to Beth who usually made that noise when she talked.

"Ever since I got my braces off I don't make that sound anymore." She said in her defense.

"Chris is that you?" Leshawna accused.

"I get blamed for everything." Chris smiled from in the camera room.

"It must be Chef. You wanna run or you wanna kick some alien butt?" Duncan said with excitement.

"Let's kick some alien butt!" Gwen decided with matching excitement. Trent awkwardly coughed to get her attention.

"Oh, Trent. Some thought?"

"Uh, yeah let's kick some alien butt!" He said with fake excitement.

"So who wants to go first?" Harold asked while looking over to Leshawna.

"Please after you!" She smiled.

While the campers kept making excuses so they didn't have to go first Beth snapped.

"I didn't suffer through years of braces, head gear, and saliva spittle, and the ridicule of my peers so I could hide from life!"

The girls all cheered for Beth, happy to see her confidence raise. When she rounded the corner they heard her sigh and say it was just the couple making out again.

After complaining at the turn of events they all walked forward and stopped at a large platform. They were forced to stand in a large line so they could fit on the narrow platform.

"Well it's a good thing we're all in one big line." Gwen sighed sarcastically.

"Yeah so Chef can come and pick us all off one by one."

"We've really got to work on our strategizing." They all jumped when they heard a large alarm scream 'DANGER'. Yeah, they were so caught.

They all decided to split up before Chef arrived and got them all. Lindsay, yes Lindsay of all the people, led Leshawna and Beth to a small stair case that brought them further down into the set.

"The map says the boiler room is east of here." Gwen informed everyone else.

"And alien eggs are always in the boiler room." Duncan finished for her.

"Yeah! East it is!" Trent added trying to sound smart but failing. He, Gwen, and DJ ran off towards the boiler room. Duncan stopped the couple though. "Uh where do you think you're going?"

"With you to the boiler room." Bridgette answered.

"Sorry but the love birds are on their own." He informed them and ran off and left the couple in shock. It's not that Duncan didn't like them, in fact he was good friends with Geoff, but they honestly didn't deserve a chance to win when all they did was just kiss and follow them around.

"Guess we lose." Geoff sighed. They sat down and waited for Chef to come and take them out of the game. They started to make out but after waiting for several minutes they just stopped waiting impatiently for Chef.

"Where is that dude?" Geoff asked.

"Maybe he just wants to get the others first." Bridgette replied. They thought differently when they heard stepping behind them. They turned to see Chef walking up to them with an evil glint in his eye. In fear they both screamed and Geoff held Bridgette behind him. Chef shot a paint ball at them…but it missed them completely. They all saw in shock as the paintball seemed to literally change directions and hit him! In shock Chef started shooting more at them but they all changed directions immediately. Giving up on the guns he just ran up to them, wiped off some paint from his costume, and wiped it on them.

"Out." He said coldly. He pointed into the direction of a hidden door and walked off. The two shocked teens quickly ran out the door and found themselves back near the trailers. They noticed that they had entered from a secret door on a fake tree.

They walked to the guy's trailer to talk.

"That was all my fault." They both said at the same time.

"Wait, what?" They said in unison.

"Bridge that was not your fault. Look I gotta tell you something. I've been…changing for the past few weeks and something big happened."

"Wait you control water too?" Bridge gasped in shock.

"Wait what? I was going to see I control wind…you control water?"

"Okay, yes I can. But I swear it only started a few weeks ago! I-I have no idea how! It just started happening…you control wind?" She asked.

"Well, yeah I mean I guess."

"I thought I was the only one." They both sighed together. They smiled at each other before they made out again.

"You're never alone Bridge." Geoff smiled after they were finished. They both smiled at each other and grabbed hands and waited for the game to end. They didn't care if they didn't win the game, they had won something much better.

They had no idea that someone was in the trailer too.

Owen, Izzy, and Harold had all stayed at the platform and were looking around, wondering what to do next. They were about to decide where to go when Chef snuck up behind Harold. He tried to do that cool move where they hang from the ceiling but he slipped and fell down. Harold, being an idiot, asked," Did anyone else hear that?"

Chef poked him on the shoulder. "Say hello to eternity." And shot Harold who flew back from the force of the shot.

He then aimed the gun at Owen, taking him out of the game. Soon he looked up and sneered at Izzy. He had been waiting to shoot the girl. She was one of the only campers here that could actually challenge him, and he always enjoyed a challenge. She smirked and pulled out a small paintball gun of her own.

"One of us isn't getting out of her clean." She looked at his paint covered costume.

"Uh you know what I mean."

"Is that all you got?" Chef challenged pulling out a giant paint gun just for her.

"Oh fun! I love this game!" She smirked pulling out a gun the size of his.

They both stood there like how people do in cowboy movies, waiting to make their move. Then Chef quickly aimed the gun and shot. The second it left the gun Izzy ran. Chef looked in confusion when he couldn't see Izzy anymore. He had never seen someone move so fast. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder and he turned to see nobody. He looked around while gripping the gun closely.

**Izzy POV**

Okay, okay I know I'm not supposed to use my powers but come on! It is just so tempting! Did you see the look on his face when I wasn't there? Priceless! I love messing around with Chef! It's so much fun to see that one vein on his neck pop out. I named it Marcus the Fourth! I was just running around the entire set having a blast. I even tapped Chef on the shoulder to confuse the guy. Yeah he did not see that coming! I was making another lap around the whole set when I sort of…tripped. Of course I had to trip right near Chef and I landed right in front of him.

Quickly he shot me with a paintball straight in the chest. I decided that since I was going to lose then I should have some fun with it.

I pretended to stop breathing and fell to the floor, unmoving.

"Oh boy." He muttered worried that he had just killed the girl.

She opened her eye and jumped straight back of giggling.

"Oh I thought you were dead." Chef sighed but was smiling. Hey, he had to give her props. She scared **him**!

"Yeah I get that a lot!" She laughed.

Chris, who had been watching the whole interaction wasn't so happy. "What was that? Where are the guts? The gore?" He was also a little ticked that Izzy had just revealed herself. Quickly he deleted the whole running part. Nobody needed to know about that! He really didn't want a call from the military or whatever demanding Izzy was sent there. Or that's at least what he thought would happen.

"I'll fix it." He smirked. He placed on a camouflage and smiled at his reflection in a mirror. "I really should wear camo more often."

**Gwen POV**

Trent, DJ, Duncan, and I ran off towards the boiler room in search of the alien eggs. The whole time though my thoughts kept switching over to Trent. Okay, I really liked the kid. He made me feel like an actual person, not some goth chick who's always mopey and sad and lonely. The fact that he took the time to get to know me just amazed me. But, we have nothing in common! I couldn't blame him for being upset when Duncan and I bonded. We both loved the same movies, shows, music, and style, pretty much everything. But I just don't know what to do now. Ever since it happened I've been a little distant with him. If he found out he would freak! He wouldn't give me a second glance and just walk away, pretend he never knew me. I was a monster on the inside, and I knew one day I would be one on the outside too.

Sighing I gripped the GPS harder until we reached the boiler room.

**Third POV**

When the group of teens finally reached the boiler room they slowly entered. Inside was this large futuristic looking machine and all over the floor near it was hundreds off green eggs covered up with a small fog. They had finally reached it, and Chef was nowhere near them!

Lindsay had led her small group over to a small room. "Where are we?" She asked the others.

"Uh if we knew, then we wouldn't be lost." Leshawna said. Yeah, it was pretty dumb to follow Lindsay now that she thought about it. Suddenly a large wall shot out from the ceiling and shut off their only exit.

"Uh I hate to be the bearer of big bad alien news, but I think this may be a trap!" Beth and Lindsay quickly ran over to Leshawna and held on to her in fear. Chef, who was on the other side, filled up the sprinkler system with slime and turned it on. He laughed when he heard the girl's screams and curses towards him. He hated this job, but it did have a few perks here and there.

Walking into the boiler room they made their way towards the large machine and looked at the eggs.

"Wow, they look so real." Trent gasped.

"Woohoo we won!" DJ cheered.

"Not so fast big guy! We still have to get the eggs back to home base." Duncan pointed out. His GPS started to go crazy and beeping as loud as it could. Chef was coming.

"Quick lower me down!" She said to Trent who obeyed and helped her down. She quickly grabbed an egg which cracked when she held onto it too tightly. "Ever heard of plastic props?" She growled. She carefully grabbed an egg for everyone and was dragged back up.

They all turned to the door they entered to see it open up. Chef's head popped out and he smiled evilly at the campers. DJ, who should have really been more careful, ran straight into Duncan and dropped right onto his egg.

"Save yourselves!" He cried out to the others who had already left with Chef in the rear. Well he didn't really mean it. You'd expect someone to help save him! He sighed and walked away, looking for the nearest exit.

Duncan, Gwen, and Trent bolted through several doors until they left the alien set and entered a cowboy setting. They heard Chris' voice above them say," Attention civilians the military is here to protect you now! Unfortunately we can't let you leave with any alien eggs." They looked up to see Chris inside his red helicopter like the one from last season. They saw Chef walk up to them with his now larger paintball gun aimed at them. _Of course I have to be the nearest to him,_ Duncan thought.

"But we're supposed to take the alien eggs! That's what you said!" Trent accused Chris while pointing at him.

"Right, I _did_!" Chris smiled and dropped two large missiles that were filled with slime.

"Incoming!" Duncan cried and they all ran off in different directions.

Green slime flew in every direction. Even Chris had to close the copter door to avoid the slime.

Chuckling he opened the door to see the damage. Duncan and Chef were covered from head to toe in slime. Gwen and Trent, who had been smart enough to hide behind some barrels, were perfectly fine. Duncan looked at his hands that used to hold his egg but was not covered in slimy goop.

He walked over to the couple and asked," Does this mean I'm out?"

"Too bad, so sad. More money for me!" Gwen teased.

"Oh, down for the count." Duncan laughed.

Looking around Gwen gasped. "Our alien eggs!"

They looked over to see Chef had a large wooden plank on his head with an egg balancing on top. He was starting to wake up and the egg started to tilt just a little.

"I'm on it!" Duncan smiled but Trent pushed him out of the way.

"No I got it!" He needed to impress Gwen somehow before Duncan stole her away from him!

Gwen grasped onto her neck to find her necklace and gasped when she couldn't find it. "My necklace! It's gone!" Trent stopped to look around for it and found it stuck in-between two metal bars from the sewer gutter. But it wouldn't hold for long.

He looked at the two objects. He only had time for one! _What do I do?_ He thought to himself. Quickly following instincts he grabbed the necklace just before it fell in. The egg however didn't have such luck and fell off the board and cracked.

"Sorry I didn't save the egg." Trent apologized while handing her back her necklace.

"Oh it's okay! Thanks for saving my necklace! Here you have it for good luck! It looks good on you" she smiled while placing it around his neck.

"Girl." Duncan 'coughed'.

"You three gave it a valiant effort, but you're still losers!" Chris snickered at them.

Trent quickly bolted forward while pointing at two eggs that had managed to survive.

"Not so fast Chris!" He smiled and handed one egg to Gwen. They ran off towards home base before Chef or Chris could stop them.

"Can't you do anything right?" Chris snapped at Chef.

"Where's my money! Give me my money!" He shouted at Chris who ran off before Chef could get _him._

Back at the trailers the campers waited for Chris to come with the winners. They had been waiting for a few hours, and they were getting so hungry that even Chef's food was looking like gourmet food from a restaurant.

Finally Trent and Gwen ran to them holding eggs, along with Chris, and a slime covered Duncan.

"We have our two winners! Our only two winners!" Chris announced to the bored looking campers.

"The rest of you really stink. As our winners Trent and Gwen will be able to pick their teams; meaning they'll be competing _against_ each other this year!" Gwen and Trent both gasped in shock. Gwen threw her egg onto the floor and looked at Chris with a hopeful expression.

"Really Gwen? Did you think that that would work? Okay, you two will pick your teams after _two_ cast members are voted off at the most thrilling Gilded Chris Award Ceremony yet!" He laughed when he saw the campers gasp and shock cover their faces. He loved his job!

"Yes you heard me I said two! I'm liking the twos today. Must be Tuesday!" He joked but frowned when nobody laughed. "Yeah I don't get paid to write this show." He shrugged.

The campers all made their way to a large stage area and sat down in large wooden benches. It looked like a giant outdoor theatre and some of them feared that Chris would force another talent show challenge on them again. Loud award music played out of hidden speakers from all around the theatre. Chris walked out dressed in a sky blue tuxedo and made his way to a podium that had a mike on it.

"Now is the time to cast your votes. Under your seats you'll find your voting devices." They all grabbed the device. It was a small little PDA and they scrolled through. Each camper's face was on it and they had a small check box next to each of them.

"Just press the button of the person you want voted off. Oh and no peeking because that means 'nananana nanana hey hey hey goodbye'!" Chris sang off key. **(Okay I failed at that part but you know what he sang!)**

"The votes have been cast! If you get a gilded Chris, it means you stay." The campers all lost their breath while laughing when Chef walked onto the stage in a sparkly pink dress with matching gloves, hat, and shoes. In his hand he held one of those chocolate bars covered in gold foil, but was molded to look like Chris.

"And the gilded Chris' go to…Trent, Gwen, Harold, Duncan, and Izzy!" Chef threw a gilded Chris at each teen named. "E-scope!" Izzy corrected.

"Fine E-scope! Izzy, Justin, and Beth are all safe too." The girls cheered and hugged Justin.

"So is Owen, DJ, and surprisingly Heather!"

Everyone looked to see only three people hadn't gotten an award yet: Leshawna, Bridge, and Geoff.

"The final gilded Chris award goes to…Leshawna!" Said girl cheered and hugged Bridge and Geoff but quickly backed off with a quick apology.

"B-but I thought everyone liked us." Bridgette said in confusion.

"Yeah, like being the operative (?) word." Duncan replied.

"Any final words?" Chris asked the two. They shrugged and began making out…again.

"Who will Gwen and Trent pick for their team?

Will Izzy ever answer to her actual name?

Will Owen finally get some lunch?

We'll find out next time on

TOTAL

DRAMA

ACTION!"

The campers rolled their eyes at Chris' overdramatic attitude and went back to their trailers. They had just finished a long day and they needed to rest.

**Heather** couldn't rest. She had broken her promise to herself to never use her 'gift'. Sure it made her life easier but what would happen if she got caught? She couldn't get very far with lies. She remembered using it on Justin. He said his 'gift' came around two weeks ago. Just like her. He was just like her. Who else was?

**Izzy **easily fell asleep and dreamed about battling aliens. She could care less about showing off her power. She wanted the challenge.

**DJ **was shaking with fear. He had slipped up again! What if he got caught? People would totally run away in fear! Sure it wasn't that great of a power, but it made him a freak!

**Bridgette **and **Geoff** both fell asleep peacefully. They were happy to know that there was someone like them. They didn't have to fear about having it split them up. They weren't alone.

**Justin** was thinking (surprise) all night. He had quickly been shot after losing his group and went to the trailer to nap when he heard the door open. He heard Bridge and Geoff talk about something interesting. I'm not the only one?

**Gwen** and **Trent** both couldn't sleep. They were afraid that the other would find out about them. They were afraid that they would be abandoned. Maybe being on different teams would be good for them. Less time together means less of a chance of getting caught.

Day two was done, only forty left. Oh joy.


	3. Riot on the Set

The teens, who were all sound asleep, all woke up to Chris' megaphone blaring through the quiet night.

"All crew on set! Call time is 4 am!" He smiled when he heard the teens groan and kissed it. Did he mention how much he loved his job?

**Confessionals**

_Beth:_ When he said crew, I thought he meant the actual crew. I was hoping the replaced Chris the creep with a new nicer one…Sorry was that mean? Sorry!

_Leshawna: _I hate that man so much! The guy just doesn't know when to pull out that stupid megaphone.

_Justin:_ Does Chris understand that I knew beauty sleep? I have several contracts with modeling agencies and I do not want to come back with bags under my eyes!

**Back to Story**

Inside the boy's trailer Duncan tried, and failed, to rub the sleep out of his eyes. The whole entire night he kept dreaming about Courtney. Although most people wouldn't agree, he missed her. He missed how she would call him an 'ogre' and a 'pig' but that was just in front of others. He knew and really liked the other side of her. He nicknamed it the "Nice Side" behind her back. It sucked to not have her on the show with him, but he couldn't do anything about it.

"Dude, make a decision." He heard Harold groan at him.

"What are you talking about nerd?" Duncan asked sleepily. Just because he was tired, didn't mean he was going to stop annoying him.

"If you keep changing your hair it's going to get destroyed by those chemicals inside the dye." Harold walked off towards the bathroom leaving a confused Duncan behind. Running over to Justin he grabbed a mirror and gasped. His hair was red again! He had to bite his tongue before he let out a string of curses that he was sure none of the guys inside have heard in their lives. Quickly he ran over to DJ who was putting on his signature beanie.

"Oh wow." He said simply when he saw Duncan's hair.

"So I'm guessing you really did like the red?"

"Dude, this isn't funny! What the hell is going on?" He cursed quietly.

"Maybe you're a natural ginger?" DJ laughed.

Duncan punched him on the arm. "Look Duncan, there's no time to change it back so if anyone asks just tell them to go away or something. We'll figure it out later okay?" Duncan nodded and walked over to his bag and changed into his clothes.

* * *

In the girl's trailer Gwen was having the same issue. She woke up screaming to Chris' stupid megaphone and almost hit her head on the bunk above her. Luckily she stopped herself just in time. After changing into her normal attire she started to brush her hair. When brushing one part of hair she saw white out of the corner of her eye. Pulling her hair close to her face she saw her hair was back to white and black! She gasped and ran off to the bathroom, pushing Heather out who was trying to fix her wig on right. _Oh god, I look like Cruella Deville!_ She thought. She sighed when she knew she didn't have time to dye it back and quickly put on her makeup.

She exited the trailer and noticed the boys doing the same. She _also_ noticed how a certain delinquent's hair was back to a dark red. She was going to have to talk with him later. Unless someone was pranking them, which she seriously doubted, then they were seriously in trouble. She thought about how her little curse reminded her of her hair. It matched when you think about it…no way. She knew for sure that Duncan didn't dye his hair and neither had she. Was…was Duncan like her? She wanted to go run up to him right then but restricted herself from doing so.

"I can't believe I'm doing another season of this show." She heard Leshawna mutter. Gwen couldn't tell if it was her imagination, but she swore she saw Izzy skipping out of the trailer like a ballerina wide awake. She shook her head. _Focus on the game, not on Izzy…no matter how bad that sounded._

"This continuing sadistic wake-up call is messing with my natural rhythms of my body clock. My mojo will be destroyed." Harold complained.

After eating, but mostly sleeping, at the crafts center they all stood waiting back at the trailers.

"You're on a film set now and you're going to learn that showbiz is not all red carpet and pool parties. Today you're going to get schooled on how tough a set production life can be." Chris announced. Most of the campers were struggling from listening to him and not falling asleep.

"Whatever I can deal. I once had a summer job at a petting zoo once. It's so adorable, everybody feeding the adorable goats their adorable cabbages but somebody i.e me had to shovel up the less adorable end of the digestive process." Gwen shrugged. Trent sighed dreamily, she was even cute when she talked about cleaning after animals.

"Well, speaking of number two, it's time to pick your teammates and then try to stick it to the team your boyfriend will be choosing." Chris smiled at her glare.

"We're not gonna get all competitive and nasty right?" Trent asked her.

"Absolutely not! We learned from last season, right?" She reassured him and walked over to where Chris told her to go to.

"Okay, let's get this blood bath started! You will choose playground style boy-girl-boy-girl! Ladies first, and since we have no ladies Gwen you go!"

"Oh, um, I guess Duncan?" She shrugged. He was a really good friend, a great player, and she really needed to talk to him about…well you know. He smiled and gladly walked over to his new teammate.

**Confessionals**

_Trent: _I can't believe she chose Duncan! I mean they have a lot in common, and she just went ahead and picked him? You think you know a person!

**Back to Story**

Trent gasped in betrayal. She chose Duncan for her teammate! He couldn't help but feel betrayed. Those two had so much in common, who would be surprised if they hooked up? Quickly he said," I chose the _beautiful_ Lindsay!"

**Confessionals**

_Gwen:_ The beautiful? Was Trent trying to tick me off? You think you know a person!

**Back to Story**

Gwen gasped in shock. Beautiful? Duncan shook his head at the kid's attempt to make Gwen jealous. Yeah, he understood why Trent was acting so stupid, but come on it was funny to watch.

"Well because I like to keep things cool, I pick Leshawna." Gwen smiled. Leshawna came forward laughing and high-fiving Gwen.

Soon Gwen's team had Duncan, Leshawna, Heather (sadly), Harold, and DJ. Chris gave them the lovely name of Screaming Gaffers.

Trent's team had the _beautiful_ Lindsay, Justin, Owen, Beth, and Izzy. Chris named them The Killer Grips.

"G-grip? I don't want to be a grip!" Beth complained.

"Please, it's not like being called a Grip is something to brag about! It sounds like something that has rabies." Heather informed her.

Before anyone else could speak they heard a large crash from nearby. They looked over to two ticked off crew members pushing a large light over. "I'm sick and tired of getting no respect around here!" His friend shoved a TV before walking away with him.

"Okay, since we're running late now and don't seem to have any more uh whatever those two crews do-did, we better get going." He smiled obviously not caring that people were complaining about no respect. He led the teens to a large clearing right in front of the giant cliff they built to match the one back at Camp Wawanakwa. There were two small trailers with lights and cameras placed in front of them.

"Your challenge: for each team to set up a film set!"

"We'll be scarfing flapjacks by 7." Leshawna bragged. Harold had talked about going to a film camp, which _didn't_ sound nerdy at all, so they had the advantage.

"Oh will you? As location manager I want your set to go there!" He smirked and pointed to the top of the hill. It only widened when he saw them gasp in shock and glared back at him in annoyance.

"You just love doing this to us!" Gwen hissed at him.

"Yes, yes I do. Chef, clear for traffic up there?" Chris asked into a walkie talkie. Chef, who was at the top, looked around and shrugged. There weren't any cars so I guess there wasn't any traffic.

"Lights! Camera! Action!" Chris spoke into his megaphone. That thing was on Duncan's Hit List now. Both teams ran forward and grabbed the cameras, lights, and some things that they didn't even know existed. While running up a hill with a camera over her shoulder Gwen started to tilt backwards. God she really hated gravity. Right when she was about to fall Duncan ran up behind her and helped her stand straight.

Trent, who had only seen the last part, gasped. "What are you doing with him?"

"Uh we're on the same team." She answered.

He grunted and tried, tried being to key word, to just run off but he tripped and the wire that he was dragging from whatever was in his hand. Gwen moved to help him but Lindsay ran forward and helped him up. "And we're on the same team." Trent emphasized and he and Lindsay bolted up the fake hill.

Heather walked up behind them pulling a cart and banged into Duncan, causing her to let go of the cart and have it roll downhill.

"People this is crazy inefficient. I say we go in a line relay style and pass the equipment up." She advised.

They both thought it was a good idea so Gwen answered," If you say it, we're not going to do it." Then she and Duncan walked up the hill.

"But it's a good idea!" Heather complained. Harold walked up to her and replied," I totally agree with you. Write down all your good ideas and we can bring them up at the next team meeting. I'll second you, cool?"

"Go jump in a lake trout lips." She growled and walked to go find her cart. Harold stuck out his lips, oh wow. They do look like trout lips.

"It's neck and neck people. And now for the heavy stuff." Chris laughed. The teams had gotten everything except for the trailers.

"How the heck are we supposed to get those trailers up the hill?" Trent asked, still catching his breath from all that running.

"I have a great idea; let's have Tyler pull it!" Lindsay cheered, but was quickly reminded by everyone that he wasn't on the show. Trent was about to give up on the trailers when he heard Owen's stomach growl. A plan formed in his mind and he quickly said to Owen," Owen there's catering at the top of the hill! Just take that trailer up with you and you can eat."

Owen, who hadn't eaten for…about two hours, went into action. Taking off his belt he wrapped it around a post on the trailer and secured it around his head and he raced off. Izzy jumped onto the trailer and cheered Owen on. The rest of the team ran along the sides. Trent, who just meant to make Gwen jealous yelled out to her and Duncan, who were standing next to each other," Hey new best friends you like that? You going to cry together you punk wannabes? Cause your team is going down!"

Gwen gasped and Duncan glared at Trent's retreating body. Gwen's team all gasped in shock, wondering what the hell was up with that kid.

"Uh, not cool. Not cool at all." Duncan muttered.

"Oh don't worry we're taking Trent- I mean that team down!" Gwen replied still livid with Trent's trash talk. She looked over at DJ with a smirk, knowing that he was the only one here that actually had a chance of pulling the trailer two feet.

"Oh no, you can't expect me to, what if the trailer slips and falls back down the hill? It could possibly hurt someone. What then? I couldn't handle being responsible for that." Everyone else looked up at the other team's retreating trailer and Owen…whose pants were currently down by his feet. He kept trying to bend down and pick them up but it was impossible. "Looks like Owen's pants are slowing him down! Looks like the Screaming Gaffers still have a chance. Will DJ stand up to the plate and save the day?" Chris asked. You could hear DJ in the background scream," I said no!"

"Find out after the break to see if DJ rises to the call of duty." DJ walked up to the camera and stated," I'm not gonna do it."

Chris walked off as the cameras were shut off for a second and sat down on a beach chair. "Welcome back to Total Drama Action! We're in the middle of some pretty wild action right now." Chris smiled while looking at Owen. He was trying to pull up his pants and drag the trailer up, with Beth cheering," Owen, Owen! He's our guy if he can't…uh he's not our guy."

"There's still time for DJ to step up and be the hero for the Gaffers." Chris announced.

"How many times do I have to say no?" DJ asked, still upset about. He noticed out of the corner of his eye a few flowers growing. He calmed his breathing he was _not_ going to get caught. First off, they would think he was a freak. Second of, Duncan would never let him live it down that he could move pretty little flowers.

Owen, who looked ready to pass out, finally crossed the finish line gasping for air. His team cheered his name and jumped up and down like idiots. Gwen's team, who hadn't moved their trailer an inch, all rolled their eyes. But they weren't mad at DJ, the dude had his limits. They were stupid limits, but they were his stupid limits.

"Yes, we actually won!" Beth cheered loudly, grabbing Chris' attention.

"Well, not exactly." He replied in a sing-song voice.

"Pardon?" Beth asked, worried to know the answer.

"That was only the first part of the challenge. Did I neglect to mention that?" He asked in an innocent tone. He walked over and pulled her hands, they were high in victory, down.

**Confessionals**

_Duncan:_ I really hate that man.

_Leshawna:_ I just want to ring his little neck

_Heather: _Until he can't breathe

_Gwen: _And throw him into a shark infested pool!

**Back to Story**

Everyone rolled their eyes and held their heads low. This man enjoyed to ruin their lives.

* * *

Once all of the teens were uphill they found two stage sets. Trent's team walked over to the first one, which was an ordinary living room. Gwen's team walked over to the other that looked like some old

"What we have here", Chris pointed to The Grip's set," is the set for a tear jerker starring an elderly lady considering her long life."

"Boring" Trent muttered. You'd expect someone like Chris to pick an action movie scene.

"We don't even have a trailer." Harold sighed. Now, they seriously had no chance of winning.

"We are so not going to be able to apply makeup without vanity lighting! This could spell disaster. Thanks DJ!" She cursed at the sensitive man. Okay, so Heather actually blamed him, but come on. It's Heather!

**DJ's POV**

Okay, so I didn't pull up the trailer! I had my reasons! What if it slipped and fell what if it ran over someone? How could I be able to live knowing that I hurt someone? The others were nice enough to not accuse me and blame me. They realized from the first season that I won't do something if it could hurt others. But still, that little comment Heather made just ticked me off. Making sure nobody could see I decided to have a little fun for myself. Besides, I could always use the extra practice.

Quickly, I got one of the flowers nearby to grow in length. It stretched itself all the way towards Heather. Everyone was busy checking the sets, and her back was to the flower. I walked away to not look suspicious but I still controlled the flower. I smiled, though a little guilty, when I heard her scream. But it was worth it.

**Third POV**

"My hair!" Heather screamed in shock. One second she had hair (okay fake hair, whatever) and the next it was flying over the fake cliff and fell down. She chased after it, but stopped at the edge. She looked down to see it land safely on the floor. She sighed with relief, but gasped when Chef ran it over with a golf cart.

Gwen, wanting to shut her up, walked over and leaned over the edge. She almost fell over the edge when she saw Heather's smashed up wig covered with dirt and tire tracks. But she knew it wasn't the time so she led Heather back to the group with fake promises to fix it later.

**Confessionals**

_Gwen:_ Oh my god! ! Did you see her face when it got ran over! Oh wow, best moment of my life! Oh god, can't breathe, it hurts.

**Back to Story**

After composing herself she asked," What did I miss?"

"We have to play out a scene with a thug trying to change but is too stupid to leave his criminal life." Gwen answered calmly. She wanted Heather's head to stay in the game, because she had to admit she knew how to play. She was a complete bitch, but she knew how to win. She actually had a pretty good team when she thought about it. Everyone on her team, except for Harold, was in the top five!

They walked back over to the groups to hear Chris announce," And now it's time to choose an actor to perform a scene. Chef (who had just drove up in the golf cart :P) give the teams their scenes."

Once Chef had shoved the envelope so kindly into Trent's chest he said," Alright, we need an old lady."

Izzy ran forward, though this time restricted, crying out," Oh please let me do it! It's gotta be me! I've got an old soul; I'm like seventy years old on the inside because I've been reincarnated a bunch of times. Actually, I'm a reincarnation of my very own Granny Maybis!" She went over to Trent and spoke something in such a heavy Scottish accent that it was hard to understand. Everyone on the team lifted their arms saying," Okay!" They just wanted her to stop talking.

"Big lucky Parmaseano." Gwen read from the paper.

"A tough guy." Heather summed up for Leshawna who looked confused. All three girls looked over to Duncan, who was etching another skull onto a wooden beam. Noticing the stares he turned to them.

"What?"

"You have _got_ to play the gangster!" Gwen insisted.

"Don't typecast me! I don't even know if I can act." He glared at the girls and then turned back to etching his skull.

"Do you want Harold to do it? He's as tough as butter!" Heather asked not even caring that Harold was standing next to her the entire time.

"Don't expect DJ to be a tough guy, that's for sure." Chef taunted.

"How can you say that?" DJ asked with his lips (like a boss) quivering.

"Come on, this is a role you were born to play! You just have to be you." Gwen smiled convincingly towards him. He sighed but grabbed the envelope.

"Alright, set up the shot. Whoever can get Chef, Mr. Ex-Army Corporal, to show any emotion wins the challenge.

For the next hour both teams set up the lights and equipment, while Duncan and Izzy studied their lines. Duncan complained," Okay one I can't memorize all of this. Two, these lines are _way_ out of left field."

"Say what's written and stop being a Pre-Madonna!" Heather said in annoyance.

"We all have a job to do." Leshawna (surprise) agreed with Heather.

"So you just stand there and look pretty. Okay, pretty boy?" Heather taunted and poked him in the chest.

Duncan slapped her hand away and snapped," Don't call me pretty. The last guy who called my pretty ended up looking a lot less pretty. Get it?" While crunching up the paper in his hand. When Heather walked away he unfolded the paper to see a few burn marks here and there. Okay, he really needed to work on his temper.

Chris chuckled," Friction between the crew members. I love it! Like a real film set."

Gwen walked over to him and quickly said," You are _not_ pretty okay Duncan? You're hot, okay, you look hot! Sexy, stud-like!" She smiled at her quick thinking, but knew how bad that must have sounded. _Please don't take it the wrong way_, she thought. She wasn't aware that Trent had heard the whole thing.

"That's better." He smirked.

Chris looked stunned from behind wooden beam. "I can't believe they settled that so fast! Some times this business really stinks."

* * *

Back at the Grip's set Izzy was ready to strangle Lindsay. The girl was looking through several colored tapes wondering which one, and which shape to mark the floor with. Izzy was used to running around and being crazy, not standing around like a moron and waiting for moron-er to pick the stupid tape.

"M-my legs are starting to tingle, don't think I could hold much-"She fell over "-longer." Lindsay smiled and placed a small red line onto the floor, happy with her choice.

"Aw, we had the lighting just right!" Beth complained.

"Get back to first positions!" Trent called out to them.

"Ugh, it's been decades. Can we just get the ball rolling on my individual best actress nomination?" Izzy groaned.

"No wonder we're waiting so long. This place is a mess guys! And you have no-"Heather's complaining stopped when she noticed her foot get stuck in a small loop of wiring. When she yanked on it the light that was connected to it fell down and it caused Heather to shoot up. Soon she and the light were both stuck five feet above the ground. She started to cuss, shout for help, and blamed Leshawna who was nowhere near her. Harold walked over to her and said," I'll help you down milady." He used a metal pole to push the light higher and Heather was reunited with the floor. She got up and gave a small thanks.

"Anything for milady." He replied while bowing. Heather roller her eyes at the nerd, he was such a…nerd.

**Confessionals**

_Heather:_ Okay Harold may be a giant nerd but he'll be very easy to get into an alliance!

**Back to Story**

"And now time for the final hair and makeup." Chris spoke into the megaphone. DJ immediately ran over to Duncan with a large makeup bag which honestly scared Duncan. Why on earth did DJ own makeup?

"The light here is just appalling! How am I supposed to work without a proper trailer and lighting?" He criticized while brushing light powder on Duncan's face. The girls gasped at DJ. He had makeup, he seemed to actually understand what to do with it, and he was complaining like some old salon lady?

"Uh I mean, can you tilt that pretty chin of yours up please?" He smiled sweetly.

"That is it!" Chef muttered and yanked the kid away from his group.

"What? My momma told me I always had a flare for applying her church makeup so I figured-"

"We have got to toughen you up marshmallow!" Chef interrupted him.

"Here's the deal, I'll help you man up and win this thing and you don't ask any stupid questions and you split the prize with me. Like they say, it's an offer you can't refuse!"

Back at the sets Izzy looked like she had aged seventy years. Her hair had been dyed grey and she wore a large old maroon skirt with a matching hat wrapped around her head.

"Wow, you don't look like you!" Lindsay smiled admiring the little wrinkles she had detailed into Izzy's face. She loved makeup and knew almost every trick. She started to talk in her accent and saying a bunch of random phrases that neither she nor Beth could understand.

"Make sure you lose the Scottish verb (?) okay Granny Mc E-scope?" Trent said. She glared at him and shook her fist.

Leshawna shoved a paint ball gun into Duncan's hands and placed a fedora hat on his head.

"And that's…Action!" Chris declared while clicking down a movie marker.

"When I was a young school girl in Poland-"Chris and Chef looked at the screen shocked. That wasn't supposed to be coming from a thug "- frolicking in the fields with my pet goat in the summer sun, those were my happiest days!"

"Did you check the envelopes before you labeled them?" Chris smirked at Chef.

"I thought you checked them." Chef replied and they both laughed at the camper's misfortunes.

* * *

"Now you listen, and you listen good. If your fighter doesn't go down in the first round you'll be sleeping with the fishes. And that's uh tough to do you know they have no eyelids and it's hard to sleep. I can flip my eyelids! Anyone want to see?" She smiled leaning into the camera.

"Okay, Grannie Izzy's nuts, but at least she's committed. Duncan's going to have a hard time beating that!" Trent smiled.

* * *

"I've lived a good long life, I've loved, I've laughed. But what I miss most of all is my sweet little goat. Show-pa (?) oh bahhh! Bahhhhhhh!" Duncan recited perfectly. Chef, who was looking at the screen, repeating 'bahhhhhh' and looked about ready to cry, and then he just broke down crying. He walked over to Leshawna and Heather, who were also shedding tears.

"C-cut, okay enough! It's too much for Chef to take." Chris said trying to hold back his tears.

"Duncan clearly wins for best performance." Duncan looked shocked and took off the stupid fedora. Izzy threw her headpiece onto the floor in anger and said something in a rough accent, making it hard to understand. "The Screaming Gaffers win it!"

**Confessionals**

_Gwen:_ Who would have thought that Duncan was an amazing actor?

_Leshawna:_ I admit, Duncan is a great actor. I just can't believe danger boy had me giving out water works!

_Duncan:_ Huh, even I didn't know I could act. I'm just full of surprises.

**Back to Story**

DJ walked over to the crying Chef, happy that he had not, and spoke," You want to teach me how to be a tough guy?" He snickered until Chef yanked him up by his shirt. "Tough guys cry and did you notice how you didn't just won, who was the judge DJ, who?" DJ gasped at Chef, the guy cheated the Grips out of the win. Gwen walked out of her trailer, where the Gaffers were having a party, and went over to Trent. He was sitting against a tree casually.

"Duncan's performance made me realize some stuff. Like I've loved, lost, but what I miss most is my sweet little goat, Gwen." Gwen smiled and bahhh'd like a sheep. "You guys are just friends, right?" Trent asked. She knew that he trusted her; it's just that he doesn't trust Gwen.

"Worry not, the guy has a secret photo of Courtney under his pillow, and really he's no Trent."

"I'm sorry I called you a wannabe." He sighed with embarrassment.

"Oh, whatever. The thing is, I don't want to be you right now." She smirked.

"Because you're going to dump me?" Trent gasped.

"No chance, more like because you have to go vote someone off."

Trent shrugged, obviously not worried at all. "As long as you're here, I'm good. Don't a get a kiss for good luck?" Gwen blushed, but giggled. "Maybe when you come back." She smiled and walked back to the party. Trent sighed dreamily and went to his team to get them to go to the gilded Chris thing.

When they sat down on the bleachers the dramatic music started to play again. He started talking about voting someone off and a bunch of stuff they could care less about. He voted for Izzy, the girl did cost the challenge for them. He wasn't surprised when Izzy was voted off.

"I'm not going anywhere, that's not my name." She crossed her arms across her chest.

Chris looked over to Chef with a look that said what now?

"Girl likes to be called Kaleidoscope." Chef shrugged.

"Can I get a pen over here?" Someone tossed Chris a pen and he crossed Izzy and placed E-scope over it. "It says E-scope now, okay? And remember, you can never come back ever!" He announced while E-scope walked away towards the limo. She popped her head out of the sun roof and yelled," This was just the dress rehearsal my darlings!" She blew kisses and waved to the teens. Trent rolled his eyes as her limo drove away.

* * *

Gwen was having a great time partying at the guy's trailer with her team when she remembers something. She was supposed to be talking to Duncan, not having fun! She walked over to him and yanked him to the side. "Can I talk to you? Like right now." She asked him. Seeing her serious face he nodded. She led him off to the forest, where nobody could over hear them.

The Killer Grips decided to rest in the girl's trailer until the party was over except Trent. He walked over to the party to find Gwen and claim his kiss. When he entered he noticed two people missing. He walked over to Harold, knowing he would answer and not kick him out. "Harold, have you see Gwen or Duncan. "I saw them walk out like five minutes ago. I think they walked over to the forest or something." (Okay I don't think there really is a forest, but just keep on rolling with me!) Trent looked to the forest in shock. No way, she wouldn't do anything. Right, friends can go into the forest together all alone, and just talk, right? No…no they couldn't. Suddenly shock turned to anger. He swore never to do it, but screw it.

* * *

Gwen and Duncan came back half an hour later. They both felt better, they knew they weren't alone. They quickly ended the party so they could get some sleep. The girls were all talking about the day, how much fun the party was, and how the Gilded Chris Awards went. "Hey, Beth do you have a mirror?" Lindsay asked. "Lindsay, you realize the bathroom has a giant mirror right?" She answered.

"Yeah I know that, but Heather won't come out until someone finds her a wig! She swore she would stay in their all night!" Beth thought about it then smiled. "I'm sure Justin has a mirror he can let us borrow!" Lindsay groaned at that part. "I can't even go see Justin! I just painted my nails, what if I slip and fall? My nails would be ruined! Beth, do you mind-""-Yes!" Beth cheered and ran out to the boy's trailer. On her way towards the boys she noticed to figures walking towards the forest. Her curiosity got the best of her and she silently followed them.

* * *

Once the party had finished Trent walked over to Duncan. The boy was listening to his music his large headphones, rocking his head to the music. He poked the boy on the shoulder causing him to jump. He took off the headphones and said," Oh, sorry. Listening to music, what's up?"

"Can you and I talk about something?" Trent asked. Duncan looked at him with a weird expression but nodded his head.

They retreated to the forest not knowing that someone was following them.

* * *

"So why do we have to be in the forest to talk?" Duncan asked once they were far enough inside. He noticed Trent was turned away from him. He was doing something near his face, Duncan had no idea why. Trent chuckled and turned around. Instead of his usual green eyes were now weird glowing colors. It was like a mix of all colors, and it seemed to literally change in front of Duncan. He couldn't remember anything, not his name, not his age, nothing. He only noticed the eyes.

Trent smirked when he saw Duncan's shocked face turn blank. He spoke," Leave Gwen alone! You won't talk to her unless needed, and you will never like her! Unless you hear the word Green Lizards." Trent mentally groaned at that part. His only setback with his gift was that he needed a key word, like how old magicians used to do. Beth gasped from behind a tree. Trent had powers like her, well not the exact same but still! She watched us Duncan's blank face turned to confusion. "W-what happened?" He asked.

"You said you would take a walk and that was like twenty minutes ago. I got worried and went looking for you. I think you just hit your head. Don't worry its fine now." Trent reassured him. As soon as the two had left Beth walked out from behind the tree. This was not good, not good at all.

**Okay Chapter Three is finito! It took a while because I wanted to add that extra suspense! Okay so most of the campers in the show have been revealed, but remember more will come! So tell me what you think in the reviews 3!**


	4. Beach Blanket Bogus pt 1

The campers made their way towards their doom, a.k.a Chef's breakfast. Heather, who had finally left the bathroom, walked forward with a tray. Chef dropped the disgusting brown goop onto her plate. "Now I know how starlets stay thin." She said with eyes wide in disgust.

"I wish Chef would let me in the kitchen, I got me some mad culinary skills." Harold informed her.

"Do you mind, I was talking to my slop." Heather said while walking away from the nerd. She sat down on a table and noticed Lindsay and Beth looking for a seat. She waved them over happily, but when they saw the motion they quickly made their way to the other table. Heather put her hand down in disappointment. She thought of ordering them to sit with her, to order them to vote off all threats. But she couldn't, no; she wouldn't.

**Confessionals**

_Heather:_ Okay I admit that I haven't been the best person on the show, but come on! I was forced to sit with Goth girl and punk boy! That is a whole new low for me.

_Harold:_ People don't understand that being nice to Heather had its advantages. With her strategies and my skills we could actually get somewhere.

_Gwen:_ God seeing Heather without her wig is the best thing ever. She slept in the bathroom so nobody could see her! We woke up to her snoring in the showers. It was _really_ easy to wake her up.

Lindsay and Beth both made their way to Justin and sat down on both of his sides. "Justin, look I brought you bacon!" Lindsay smiled while showing Justin her plate.

"I brought you facon! Tofu is good for your heart." Beth smiled.

"Pig is good for your hair!" Lindsay yelled. Nobody was getting in the way of her and Justin being together.

"Holy crap I love his hair!" Beth cheered loudly and jumped onto Justin.

"Ladies please; I accept both of your offerings. Join me for breakfast." He smiled looking anywhere but at their eyes. He was tempted to; it would make winning the game so much easier. But he couldn't; he wouldn't. They both giggled and stared at his gorgeous everything.

"Aren't you eating?" He asked while looking at the two girls.

"When you can gorge your soul on essence of full hunk who needs food?" Lindsay asked dreamily. Justin looked over at Beth, who nearly fainted when he looked at her. She forgot her name for a second, but she thought it was because of his pure beauty, and fell to the floor.

Trent sat down with what he thought was eggs. He grabbed the salt and poured salt on them. He didn't expect to see the salt's cap fall off and see all of the salt cover his eggs. He gasped and turned when he heard laughter from behind them. He turned to see Duncan laughing his head off while pointing at him.

"Sorry about the morning a-salt!" He teased. He noticed Duncan had dyed his hair back to its famous green.

**Confessionals**

_Trent:_ Honestly, the guy looks like a Christmas fan with the red and green hair. What is with that anyway? One day he's red and the next he's green! The same thing with Gwen, but she actually looks good either way!

He didn't really notice since he had left early to get the best of the food. Gwen slapped Duncan on the head, and he reared his head to her.

"Third grade called you're due back in class." She said. Trent noticed how she had dyed her hair back to midnight blue. He smiled dreamily at her; she was so beautiful with her hair that way. She even looked beautiful with her hair the other way. She looked so beautiful with…hair.

"Real mature, don't you know it's bad luck to spill salt?" He grabbed a handful of salt and tossed it over his shoulder. Heather screamed when the salt hit her right in the face. Her eyes burned like crazy! Everyone ignored her cries of pain; hey karma was just waiting around the corner.

"Nothing a little pepper can't fix." Trent shrugged while grabbing the pepper. He gasped again when the pepper cap flew off and pepper spilled all over his mountain of salt. Grabbing a handful of pepper he threw it over his shoulder again…which of course hit Heather in the face again. She ran off screaming and sneezing, to the amusement of most of the campers. Karma was on a roll today.

Duncan came up to Trent while laughing his head off. "Hey, you gonna finish those eggs bro?"

He grabbed a piece and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Are you nuts, now I only have eight pieces left?" Trent huffed.

"Am I nuts? Dude, you are officially capital 'W' weird." Duncan emphasized by shaping his fingers to look like the letter W.

"This is good because I happen to really like weird." Gwen smiled reassuringly to Trent.

She grabbed a piece of his scrambled eggs and ate it; it was surprisingly not bad. "There, now you have seven pieces, which is an odd number again! Isn't that better?" She smiled while resting her hands on his shoulders.

"Abso-gwen-ly." Trent sighed happily. Duncan rolled his eyes, honestly why would anyone like Gwen? She was just so…Gwen. He heard a whistle blow and turned his head to see Chris standing in the front of the tent. He had on some sunglasses and looked extremely happy. That wasn't good.

"Hang on to your coconuts players; we're going back to the beach!" He cheered. Owen was the only one to actually cheer.

"Ever see one of those nineteen-fifty surfer movies where the kids get up to neat-o fun before the big bonfire twist-a-thon? And the bully kicks the sandcastle into the nerd's face?"

Most of the campers looked a Chris with a look that said 'really?' Harold nodded, and Heather sneezed.

"Uh no grandpa we haven't." Duncan announced.

"Well get ready to recreate one junior." Chris smiled, pretending to ignore Duncan's comment.

"There will be two challenges followed by a tie breaker if necessary! So grab your swimsuits." He smiled happily as he led the campers to the 'beach'. He really loved his job.

They didn't notice Chef pull DJ over to the side. "When the sand castle thing goes down make sure you're the kicker, not the kick-ee." DJ nodded his head and raced off after the others.

The campers weren't really surprised when the 'beach' turned out to be a large freezing warehouse. They were all shivering and crossing their arms, trying to keep themselves warm.

"When did you guys move the beach to Antarctica?" Lindsay asked.

"As some of you didn't see, we're actually in the movie studio." Chris announced. He was wearing a large winter coat so he was nice and cozy. He couldn't say the same for the campers though.

"And the AC's cranked because?" Duncan asked, he wasn't really cold at all but he had to pretend to. He did not want people to ask questions.

"All the cameras and lights get so hot that they melt Chef's heart." Chris said while pointing to Chef. He waved sweetly with a smile.

"And the networks told my agent that sweaty wasn't a good look for me."

**Confessionals**

_Duncan:_ He

_Leshawna: _Doesn't

_Heather: _Look

_Trent:_ Good

_Lindsay:_ Like

_Gwen: _At all! Honestly, the guy has the ego the size of Owen!

"Your first challenge is to hang ten this deck into the big blue without swallowing tail in the big soup."

"What did you just ask me to do?" Leshawna asked loudly.

"He means whoever stays on the surfboard longest, wins." Trent smiled.

"Exact-a-mundo groovy cats! So, who's going first?" Chris asked.

Everyone looked away, pretending not to have heard him.

"The team that wins will get a half an hour head start on the next challenge, and given tonight's reward you should be fighting then Justin's abs over who gets first shot.

"Speaking of rock hard abs, have you ever seen my ten pack?" Harold asked Leshawna. He tried to flex out whatever he had, but Leshawna rolled her eyes at his attempt. Lindsay, who had been trying to get sun screen out of her frozen bottle, squeezed the bottle hard. The lotion flew out soft, and changed to pure ice and flew into Harold. He cried out in pain while walking forward. The thing had hit him directly on the back, which he didn't exactly appreciate.

"We have a volunteer!" Chris smiled when Harold walked right in front of him. Harold face palmed but made his way to the board.

"Surfing skills activate!" Harold said to himself. Chris climbed up the ladder and said," And please welcome the return of season one fan favorites: The Sharks! Harold (and Chris, though he would deny it later) screamed in a high voice.

Harold jumped up to the beam on the top of the roof and screamed out," My booty and I are out!"

"Your booty has an opinion?" Leshawna asked.

"That's a big job for such a saggy sad little thing." Heather added.

"I'll have you know that this is a self-less act. My lady fans couldn't handle the loss of this perfect behind." Harold said in his defense.

"And by lady fans, he means his mother." Heather muttered.

"Sharks look, bacon and facon!" Harold screamed while pointing to Owen, who had a large plate of both.

"Breakfast should last all day, no?" Owen smiled. He stabbed his fork into the bacon and chewed happily. When he pulled it out he noticed the fork had a large bite mark out of it. Quickly he threw the fork behind him and ate his bacon and facon forkless.

The sharks swam to the edge of the tank while whining, if sharks could even do that, and tried to reach for the food. Harold took this as his only chance and let go of the beam. He fell straight onto the platform in front of Chris, who didn't bother moving to help him.

"Oh, way to stick the dismount bro." Chris laughed along with the cast.

Gwen smiled at Duncan and they both fist bumped. Duncan didn't like the chick, but she and he did have the same style. It was weird, he didn't like her, but he wanted to be friends. He shrugged it off and focused back onto the game.

Trent looked at the two in complete shock. Duncan wasn't supposed to like Gwen! He was supposed to hate her, think she was gross, and avoid her! Not fist bump her like they were best friends. Beth looked at Trent, knowing what he was shocked about. She hadn't told anyone about last night, but she had to tell someone.

"Friendship bracelet?" She asked offering Trent one. He smiled and took the bracelet and tapped it to his head while counting to nine. "Ah, much better." He sighed. Beth backed away in a little fear.

**Confessionals **

_Beth:_ Has anyone else notice Trent acting a little weird? He keeps…I can't even explain it! He just does this weird stuff. Like the counting to nine thing? What was that about?

"Did you ever notice Trent is a little weird?" Beth asked Lindsay.

"Did you say Tyler's here? That's amazing!" Lindsay cheered.

"Okay, Lind Tyler is not in the game anymore!" Beth sighed.

"Oh right, I must have some dental block in on the whole thing." Beth backed away from Lindsay and stood by herself.

Lindsay had decided to go next and walked onto the board. It started to shake a little but she was able to balance. It was actually fun with the speakers playing beach music, the water beneath her, and the beautiful screen showing a giant…farm with a tornado coming at her! The board shook faster and Chef turned on a large power fan. The force pushed her straight off the board and into the screen.

DJ was next and was actually doing pretty well until one of the sharks leaped up and ripped off his shorts. He quickly ran off the board and towards the trailers. "Your body is a beautiful thing, you don't need a suit!" Chef yelled at him.

Owen made his way to the board but the second he jumped on it, it broke into two. He fell into the water, and every last drop and shark was lifted into the air and onto the studio floor.

"Whoa man, oh crud. Sorry shark dudes really I'm so sorry." Owen apologized while walking out a small door from the bottom of the tank.

"Break time, union rules." Chris announced.

"Finally." Heather muttered.

"I don't mean you shark bait." He explained. They all watched as the sharks were given towels and drinks to sip. (1)

Gwen climbed up the ladder and stood on the board. "No sharks equal no problems."

She started to balance on the board when she saw Chris aiming some sort of…gun at her.

"I love this game!" Chris smiled and launched pelicans at her. She was able to dodge the first few but got hit by one right in the face. It latched onto her hair making it impossible to lose.

"Get it out!" She screamed and lost her balance. She fell off the board and into the shark-less water.

The sharks were brought back in and Justin climbed up the small ladder. Lindsay and Beth were cheering him on as he made his way onto the board. They both started some fight until Beth said something and then apologized with a bracelet. He noticed Trent had one too. If he wanted to win, he needed to friend Beth and Lindsay.

It didn't take a long time for one of the pelicans to hit him right in the face. He fell into the cold water with a loud crash. The sharks gasped in fear and quickly swam over to him. One jumped out of the water with him in his arms and did a complete lifesaving event. Which was ironic since sharks usually caused this stuff, not do it. Once Justin spit out the water he was hugged by a gigantic shark.

Beth and Lindsay ran up to help but the shark shoved them away with one clean swipe. They both fell over while the shark continued to hug Justin.

"Love's a beautiful thing." Chris smiled.

Duncan made his way over to the surfboard and easily balanced on top of it.

"Finally we have Duncan. Try not to get your piercings wet." Chris laughed.

Duncan rolled his eyes and got ready. Chris shot several birds at Duncan, which he easily dodged. He even held out his fist and a bird smacked right into it a fell into the water. Chris looked around for something to use and smiled. Duncan barely dodged the large chair and light thrown at him. When Chris was about to give up an idea came to him.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Duncan said when he saw Chris launch Lindsay at him. He ducked just in time and Lindsay smacked right into the screen.

"And with that Duncan secures victory for the Screaming Gaffers!"

"Gnarly." Duncan smiled and walked off towards his group.

Duncan made his way to his cheering team and he and Gwen did a few fist bumps and hugged. Trent couldn't even understand how Duncan was able to like Gwen after using his 'gift'. The only way it might not be as effective is…Duncan was like him.

**Okay I made this mark because just a personal note: I love how the sharks move around like humans. It's so random and funny that I just love it.**

**And I will now be splitting the chapters now. Every two or three chapters will be a full episode, because it is a LOT of work to write long chapters. I did it to see how people react and I'm happy to say short chapters! **

**And I'm going to see how well my cliff hangers are ;)**

**Reviews are welcome with open arms!**


	5. Beach Blanket Bogus pt 2

Trent followed the rest of the cast mates to the large gate entrance where they started the season. The whole time though he was thinking about Duncan. His little 'power' had always worked for him. He had once gotten someone to buy him a new guitar! Duncan, who was supposed to dislike Gwen, was currently laughing about a joke she has said. The only thing he could come up with was that Duncan was like him. What are the odds that only one person had a power? Duncan could have one, hell the whole cast could too! What's to say that they don't? It was either that, or someone had said Green Lizards, which was unlikely.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Action! Where against all advice to the contrary the players have changed _out _of their bathing suits. Hope you like swimming in your jeans." Chris announced while looking at the teens.

"Right, because we are totally going to the actual beach this time. The bus is just late." Heather said sarcastically. The teens heard a large horn and turned to see Chef drive up…in a bus.

**Confessionals**

_Duncan:_ You know you've been here way too long if you saw that coming.

_DJ: _Of course the one time we do the opposite of what he says he tells the truth!

_Owen:_ Chris actually told the truth for once? What's next, being treated with actual respect?

**End**

"You were saying?" Chris asked.

Beth decided to stay at the front of the bus to hand out her bracelets.

"A blue bracelet to match Lindsay's still frozen lips. And a green one for Owen since he's a giant human composter." She stated while handing them both their bracelets. Owen, of course, ate his and belched. Justin walked up and looked at Beth's hands.

"What'cha got there Beth?" He asked.

"A-a whole lot of car sickness! I'll blow chunks if I don't get the first seat!" She rushed away pretending to barf. Justin shrugged and got onto the bus with everyone else. The bus started down the road and made its way back to their old camp. The whole time Trent was thinking about everyone else. Did they have powers like him? If they did, were they the same powers? Were his teammates normal while he was a giant freak?

Duncan, he thought, was definitely a power person. He had to be, how else would he be able to overpower his hypnotizing powers? He needed to talk to him soon, before it was too late.

* * *

They had finally reached the camp area and got off the bus. Chris walked to the front of them along with an annoyed looking Chef.

Chris was talking about something but Trent wasn't paying attention. Something about remembering good times at camp. That was the only part he caught but he laughed as loud as the others. Chris and Chef looked at the laughing contestants with irritated faces. After a few seconds Chris interrupted them.

"Fine, we'll skip the good memories montage. Screaming Gaffers you have a thirty minute head start on…The Sand Castle Building Contest! To be judged by our resident King of the Dunes." He indicated towards Chef who put on a sandcastle themed hat.

"Make like prop masters guys and give me something awesome! I really don't want the time breaker challenge to go down."

He pointed over to a large contraption where three giant logs were tied up and held a giant boulder over a dummy, which was crushed under the weight when the boulder fell. Then the logs fell, along with a random car that flew off a hill from far away.

Harold decided that his skills would come in handy so he started to order the team on what to do. When he ordered Leshawna to do something she snapped," Who died and made you Bossy Mc. Pushy?"

"I'm a bit of a Frank Gary…Frank Gary. The greatest architecture of all time?" He hinted when she didn't understand.

"And I care about this, why?"

He revealed his masterpiece, which was a large sand castle that looked just like the Taj Mahal with small detailed windows and blue flags sticking out.

"Now how about some props for my fine buttresses?" He smiled.

**Confessionals**

_Leshawna:_ Okay he may be a weak, scrawny, small, light, annoying, skinny white boy, but he is actually a good player. Who knew that he would actually be a sandcastle building genius? Actually when you think about it I'm not that shocked.

**End**

"Did Duncan and Gwen go to get more buckets?" DJ asked when he didn't see the two punks.

Nobody had noticed them sneak off the beach and back towards the bus where they were taking small pieces out of the engine.

"There, if we're stuck at the beach at least we can stay in the cabins. I'd never thought I'd miss them." Gwen smiled while tossing a small metal piece that helped the engine run, towards Duncan. He caught it in a bucket and added," I've been more of a dismantler then a builder anyway."

"No you just love to-"Whatever Gwen was going to say was interrupted by the alarm on the bus going off. Duncan, who had randomly stuck his hand in and yanked out some wires, laughed.

"We should disconnect the horn too."

After they finished disabling the bus the two friends sat down for a few minutes.

"Look, don't expect this a lot, but thanks." Duncan smiled.

"For what?" Gwen asked in confusion.

"For pulling me away from the others, and letting me know that I'm not the only one."

"Don't think I did it just for you. I needed to be assured that I wasn't the only freak here too."

"We're not freaks because we have powers; don't you think it's pretty cool? We can do stuff that most people can't!"

"Yeah, I guess, but who can we really show it to? My family would probably disown me if they found out. How do you think people would react? You can't tell me that everyone would be fine with it." Gwen sighed.

"I can't, but that doesn't mean I hate having this gift. At first I hated it; I thought it was a curse. But after a while, you start realizing how great it can be."

"Do you think the others have powers too?" She asked after a minute of silence.

"Almost positive, but I didn't exactly want to go up to them and ask them. Justin won't look anyone in the eyes; Heather isn't bossing people around, Leshawna got louder. Those little things are what tell you about their powers."

"What's our little hint then?" She smiled.

"Have you noticed anything different?" He smirked while patting her hair. She blushed feeling stupid. How could she not see that?

"You've been thinking about this for a while haven't you?"

"Being in juvie gives you time to think. This obviously doesn't come with puberty so you know, I kind of guessed that everyone else here has it too. If not, then my parents have a _lot_ of explaining to do."

Gwen laughed and smiled at the delinquent. He was just so…understanding. He knew what it was like to not be liked by a lot of people. He understood the darker side of life, and didn't care for the innocent one. She loved Duncan.

But like a brother. And she knew that he felt the same way.

"We should head back to the others now. I'm sure they're all wondering where we are, and I don't need Trent to start thinking things."

"Yeah, that guy is definitely weird. You think he's _that_ worried that we hook up and all that?"

"I have no idea, but I don't want to find out. I really should tell him straight up that we're friends."

"Come on pale, let's go." Duncan smiled and led the way to the beach.

* * *

"Three, two-"Chris counted down. Chef blew a small horn and Chris announced that the other team could start.

Owen was running around looking for water, even though there was a giant lake right next to him. Lindsay and Beth were arguing about where the water should come from, and Justin sat quietly in the sand waiting for instructions.

"Quiet! We need a plan, and I've got one." Trent smirked.

The team started to build a sandcastle that was a little less…spectacular than Gwen's.

"T-that's right nine torrents, nine doors. Justin add one more moat so we have-""-Nine?" Justin interrupted. Trent nodded happily and looked at his sandcastle.

Lindsay looked around for something to do and she saw a small crab with a giant shell. She grabbed it and pulled out her emergency nail polish. You never know when your nails could break! With careful and still hands she was able to draw a small fist with a circle around it.

"Now we have a flag!" She cheered and placed the crab, which looked uncomfortable, on a stick.

"Great we just need eight more!" Guess who said that.

"I call it the Taj Ma- Harold. It's perfect." Harold announced to his team. They all stood back to admire Harold's work.

"Dude, stop at three, stop at five! J-j-just stop!" Justin stuttered. Trent had continued to place the shells on the castle.

"It can't support so much weight!" Owen cried out. He has had plenty of experiences where things couldn't support his weight. He knew what would happen, and he was not going to like it.

"Just one more…flag." Trent placed the 'flag' and sighed in disappointment when it collapsed.

The team groaned knowing that they had lost when Beth gasped.

"What if I tie these bracelets around the tower to keep it up?"

"It's a sandcastle building contest Beth." Justin sighed.

"No, it's a _prop_ sandcastle building contest. Anything goes!"

Lindsay grabbed her emergency "Get Bored" bag which was filled with her favorite things for when she got bored.

"Oh, I have some anything!" She smiled happily. She started to toss out old fashion magazines with colors going from bright pink to dark purple.

"Everybody tear up these magazines!" Beth smiled while holding out a bucket. They all obeyed and did as they were told. Once they were done Beth grabbed Lindsay's hair spray.

"I'll just add hair spray and perfect; paper mache!"

"Crafty." Justin complimented causing Beth to blush.

"Remember, nine of everything!" Trent added.

After around an hour of building they stepped back to admire their creation. It had nine small towers with one large base. It had nine colorful bracelets supporting different parts of the castle along with nine doors, moats, and windows.

"I dub the: Casa Gwen!" Trent smiled dreamily. Duncan and Gwen had heard the whole thing from nearby.

"Now he's naming buildings after me? I think Trent might be obsessed!" Gwen sighed.

They heard Trent counting the moats and doors to make sure they had nine each.

"At least his number nine obsession is more than the me one!"

Duncan, who wasn't the best at math gasped when a disturbing thought came to him.

"Four letters in your name, five letters in Trent's. Put them together and you get-""-Nine! He can't be doing things nine times just for me!" Gwen gasped.

Harold, who had heard the conversation, walked up to the two.

"Dude does everything nine times. I reckon it started when the time he figured you might like him."

They saw Trent wave to Gwen, and they swore they could see him counting to nine while doing so.

Gwen waved back shyly and looked away.

"Could say you've sent him to Cloud nine." Duncan laughed. She punched him in the arm, which he rubbed in a little pain.

**Confessionals**

_Duncan:_ Okay first of all that was pretty clever. Second of all, the dude has got to lighten up and lose his obsession. It's really sad that even I'm taking a little pity.

**End**

Ten minutes after Gwen's team was facing a few problems. Like a group of birds that decided to make a nest in their castle. The castle soon collapsed and the birds flew away leaving an annoyed team behind.

"We have a winner!" Chris announced and pointed to The Killer Grips. He then announced for the teens to meet up at the bonfire later for the tiebreaker and left them to gather sticks for the fire. Trent and Owen walked up to Gwen who was sitting on the floor.

"Hey Gwen I feel like it's been ages since we had any, you know, quality time together." Trent smiled nervously. Gwen couldn't respond though because she was looking at Owen who was pretending to kiss. Trent glared at him and he walked away.

"I kind of wanted to talk to you about…Owen I can see you!" She hissed at Owen. He was trying, and failing, to hide behind a small tree.

"You mind speaking up; I don't want to miss out on the juicy bits." His reply was having them throw sticks at his face until he left.

"A-are you carrying nine sticks?" Gwen asked in shock when she counted his.

"Course, it's my lucky number!"

"Look Trent, I'd love to stay and chat, but I really gotta focus on the game right now!" She excused herself and ran off.

"What am I doing wrong?" He sighed to himself. Owen, who hadn't left, said," Getting in her way, like I said before. Girls like winning!"

"You know Owen, sometimes you're smart!" He smiled. Owen farted and smiled. "Me like beans!"

* * *

The two teams gathered around a large clearing in the beach where Chris snapped his fingers.

The poles around them lit themselves and glowed brightly in the dark.

"Why did you send us out for firewood?" Heather asked in annoyance.

"We needed some alone time. You think these hands manicure themselves? Which brings us to, the tie breaking challenge!" He started dancing and talking really fast. They could only understand that he wanted them to pick someone on their team to dance. Leshawna instantly ran up in excitement and The Grips voted for Trent.

Chris started the music and the two dancers walked up to each other.

"Prepare for a world of pain son!" Leshawna smirked.

"Bring it!" He smirked back.

Both teams learned instantly to never let Leshawna dance again. It was obvious who the winner would be. Until Trent looked over at Gwen's disappointed face. He looked over to Owen with a face that said 'what do I do now?' Owen shrugged.

He started to moonwalk and made his way to a large branch. He winked at the camera and pretended to trip over it. He held his ankle while faking a pained face. Owen, who was the only one who knew he had faked it, joined in and cried out for help. Trent tried dancing from the floor but Chris declared the other team the winners.

Gwen caught Trent's eye and pointed towards the forest. He nodded and followed after her.

"I know you really wanted to win."

"I know, you're a good dancer." She smiled.

"You like that?" He smiled back and moonwalked back towards her.

"Your ankle seems better." She noted.

"I'm weird like that."

"You sure are." They both leaned in to kiss but got interrupted by Owen.

"Are you guys going to make out now?" He was attacked by two large sticks hitting him straight in the face.

**Confessionals**

_Gwen:_ Okay Trent is really confusing me now. One second he is scaring me with his number thing and then he goes back to being my Trent.

_Trent: _I just want to make her happy you know? Winning all this money would make her really happy!

**End**

Back at the clearing The Screaming Gaffers were all dancing and laughing to the music while The Killer Grips stood by waiting for Chris.

"If the losing team could follow me to the bus" But before they could move an inch Chef came out covered in oil and whispered something into Chris' ear.

"Which is broken, which means the losers have to stay and watch their rivals gorge on victory!"

So the rest of the night the campers were able to take a break from challenges and to actually have fun. Turns out, Harold was actually an amazing dancer. And Justin actually wanted one of Beth's bracelets. The bus was finally fixed and they all went to bed in their uncomfortable trailer.

**Trent **was almost positive that Duncan was like him. That was the only way to explain the glitch. The whole hair thing should have tipped him off though…wait. That meant that…Gwen was like him too! He needed to talk to her, and fast. Before she or he gets voted off.

**Gwen** fell asleep with happy dreams. Where Trent wasn't obsessed with her; when he was just lovable Trent. Where she didn't have these powers that labeled her as a freak. It felt good to know Duncan was like her, and she fell asleep not even minding the voices.

**Duncan** fell asleep, thinking about the awesome pranks he couldn't wait to pull on Harold.

**Harold** was up the whole night. He knew he couldn't deny his love for Leshawna. But would she? If she found out about his little extra 'sight' would she leave him? Did he even have her in the first place?

**Beth** had nightmares of Trent hypnotizing the whole world and taking over everything. He became a modern Hitler and killed off any normal people. He didn't kill her or the cast though. He knew what she could do! Did that mean the others could do it too? Or was it just some stupid dream? Yeah, it was just some stupid dream!

* * *

**Okay episode 4 is over!**

**So some of the cast is starting to realize that they're not alone! *Shock face* Oh no that ruins that surprise! Don't worry I have an idea on where this is going…I think. Actually I have no idea so reviews are welcome!**


	6. Wacky Wild West pt 1

That day all of the campers woke up to the same thing. The heat; the incredibly random and deathly heat! It was so bad that most of the campers woke up covered in sweat.

The girls quickly made their way out of the boiling trailers, only to find out that it was even hotter outside. They all quickly huddled up in all of the shade that they could find. Heather and Leshawna were so desperate that they shared the same umbrella. Lindsay and Beth were both hiding from the deathly heat rays under a small shaded part on the side of the trailer. The boys were so overwhelmed by the heat that they didn't even have the power to get up. Duncan and Gwen were both seriously pissed off when they found their hair back to white and red. The former had gotten so furious that he threw the hair dye out the window…and was never seen again. He was fuming and didn't realize that he burned his shirt to a crisp. He sighed in annoyance and placed on a spare.

Gwen, who had less of a temper, dyed her hair back and made her way outside.

Harold leaned out of the window and muttered," Too hot…to do…anything!"

**Confessionals**

_Harold:_ This heat is totally ruining my skills.

**BTS (back to story)**

Justin, who did **not** look good sweaty had Owen fan him with a giant leaf.

"Can't you fan any faster?"

"You're so hot, but I'm so hotter." Owen groaned, then laughed, and then passed out from the heat.

Gwen sat down on a bench and sneezed. And then again. And then again.

"I can't be getting a cold in this heat!" She sighed. She sneezed again and sighed in annoyance.

"Water? You're the only girl here that I'd risk catching some hanus virus from." Trent offered while grabbing out a water bottle.

"That's uh…sweet Trent. But don't worry, it's probably some allergy." She took a sip and handed it back. She was a little bit annoyed when she saw Trent wipe the top…nine times.

**Confessionals**

_Trent: _That totally got me a few points on the relationship scale!

_Gwen: _That brings us back to zero on the relationship scale…not that anyone's counting. Except Trent.

**BTS**

Chris walked up behind them dressed up as a cowboy and shot his pistol while pointing towards the sky. DJ, who was currently chilling in the kiddie pool, gasped in shock. He noticed a small vine from behind the trailer grow so he calmed himself down. Harold banged his head onto the top part of the window and cursed at his misfortune.

Beth jumped up, and stayed up for a few seconds. She gasped in shock and fell back down. Only Lindsay noticed and smiled. It was just like that High School movie where they jumped up in the air and stayed up there for like a few minutes! _Beth totally reminds me of that movie_, Lindsay thought.

"Take it easy, the guns are loaded with flanks. Well I'm pretty sure one of them is." He chuckled.

"Since we can't beat the heat", he started in a cheap cowboy accent," we're going western this week! There's a town meeting at high noon. Be there or I'll drive you dead beets out of town!"

"If you're driving us out of the town, can we go to the mall?" Lindsay asked with delight.

The campers face palmed and groaned in annoyance.

**Confessionals**

_Leshawna:_ Ugh, my hair! Stupid humid!

**BTS**

At noon they all met up with Chris at a set that looked like one of those places where cowboys had shooting fights. They were all quite shocked when Leshawna walked pass them with a giant afro.

Heather was the only one brave enough to actually giggle.

"I'm sorry do you see something wrong with my hair?" Leshawna asked in a threatening tone.

"Not from where I'm standing." Duncan answered while separating her hair to see her face from behind her.

"Listen up partners! In any good western there are heroes, outlaws, horses, and pretty dames. The hero defeats the outlaw and rides off into the sunset on his horse."

"What about the pretty dames?" Beth asked happily.

"None of your beeswax! Just messing with ya! They usually hang out in the saloon during the bar brawl." He answered.

"Bar brawl, cool!" Harold said and performed a number of ducks, punches, and proving that once again he needed more social skills. Duncan, obviously, tripped him and he fell straight into a water filled trawl.

"Awesome reenactment Harold! Most brawls do end up with the loser in the water trawl."

**Confessionals**

_Leshawna:_ Back home we would watch out after our peeps! Harold may be white and skinny but he's still my peep. I've got my eye on Duncan!

**BTS**

Harold got out and shook his head like a dog and the water flew out. Every drop that was aimed for Justin sizzled and disappeared into steam.

"Enough with the man-candy! All eyes on me! Time for your first challenge!" From there, they found out that they had to saddle a horse, if you could even call it that, from a large platform. They were just jumping for joy!

"Since the Gaffers won last week, they go first! Don't worry, we had our unpaid interns assure us that it was safe" Chris announced.

_Flashback:_

An intern is dangling from the platform begging for his life. Chef climbs up and jams his foot onto his fingers until he fell.

"Looks safe to me." He chuckled.

_Back to Present_

"We won last week, why do we have to go first?" Gwen asked in annoyance.

"Because I said so, and because I'm your host; Chris McLean!"

Gwen sneezed again and sighed. "Guys, I really think I'm coming down with something."

"No worries, we'll help you up the ladder." Duncan smiled.

"Uh guys, Gwen really is sick! In her condition she'll probably fall off the platform and land on that poor horse." Trent defended her. Then gasped at how that sounded.

**Confessionals**

_Trent: _Stupid! *slaps hand onto forehead*

_Gwen: _Did he really just say that!

**BTS**

"Wish me luck." She sighed and walked off to what she was sure would be her doom. Her team, including Heather, all cheered until she was too far away to  
hear them.

"We're going to need a new team captain." Duncan joked.

"I heard that!" Gwen screamed. _Oops,_ Duncan thought.

She climbed up the platform and leaned over the edge. She heard Trent's voice say," Break a leg!"

**Confessionals**

_Gwen:_ Break a leg!

_Trent:_ Stupid! *slaps hand onto forehead…again*

**BTS**

She shook her head. "I can't do it!" She walked away from the ledge but **of course** she had to sneeze. It had caught her off guard, which she didn't know sneezes could do, and flew off the platform. She screamed the whole way down and landed painfully on the horse.

"You okay Gwen?" Leshawna asked. She answered by falling off the horse and onto the floor.

Trent cried out and ran off to help her.

"Thanks just watch my left-Ow! Arm!" She cried out in pain when Trent grabbed her left arm. Leshawna walked up behind the couple and yanked Trent off of her and carefully helped her up.

"Whoa, that was awesome Gwen! The Gaffers have one point! Grips, you're up!" Chris laughed.

When Leshawna and Gwen passed he tried to smile innocently at her but she glared back in response.

"It's not like things can get any worse." He sighed. Karma decided to play its toll and when Trent jumped he landed perfectly…on a wooden post.

"Glad it wasn't me!" Chris winced.

Harold made his way to the platform and climbed to the top. When he landed with minimum pain he smiled with joy. Then he cried out in pain when he felt a giant weight fall on him. He looked up to see that Duncan had landed on top of him.

"Way to pad the saddle Duncan! Gaffers have three points, and the Grips zip."

Owen jumped off the platform screaming. The horse saw him hurtling towards him and ran off. Owen landed painfully but got up and chased after the horse. He easily caught up with it and hopped on.

"Nice effort Owen, my man! If horses can bend, so can the rules!" Chris laughed when he saw Owen's weight had actually caused the horse's back to bend a little.

The Gaffers started to protest but they went unheard.

DJ cried the whole way down, even though he had a parachute. The wind grew and he was blasted off set. He landed on the electric wire and cried again.

* * *

"You are going to send someone to help DJ right?" Leshawna asked.

Chris started to laugh but the screen paused.

Chris appeared at a control room where he held a script.

"We here at Total Drama Action care about the health and welfare of our competitors. Furthermore, no animals were hurt in the making of this show." He recited, but you could tell that he wanted to do anything but that.

* * *

"Uh says right here in my contract with my modeling agency that I am forbidden of deforming any of my uh…assets." Justin smiled.

"If I go to the big beauty parlor in the sky don't let Heather have my hair, okay?" Lindsay asked Beth. They both stood on top of the platform while looking down at the horse.

"Oh no, never! Uh, can I have your hair?" Beth asked hesitantly.

"I don't think so."

They held hands and jumped off. Without Beth they probably would have died. They were going way off course! Carefully Beth used her uh talent and led them to the horse. Apparently the motion was subtle because no one was gasping in shock and running around in circles.

Chris informed Leshawna and Heather that to win they would have to jump. They glared at each other and made their way to the ladder. Heather climbed on one side, and Leshawna the other.

"Why is it that we have to stare at your naval all day? Put a shirt on!" Leshawna asked with annoyance.

"Oh right, because we all love to look at those kumquats on your mall T-shirt!" She replied.

When they reached the top Leshawna growled," At least I have hair!"

"Your afro is so big, it has its own gravity!"

"I'll give you gravity!" Leshawna shoved her off the platform. Right before she fell she grabbed onto the first thing she touched, which was Leshawna. They both flew off and screamed. The contestants waited for the landing…that never came.

"Where did they go?" Gwen asked.

"Not here, there!" Chris pointed up. They all looked up to see both girls had gotten caught in one of those direction things with a rooster on top.

Leshawna fell and used her afro as a cushion. She landed safely and laughed at Heather.

"How do you like my hair now?"

Chris laughed when he noticed Leshawna's pants and underwear had ripped off.

"Looks like teams are still tied three a piece! Now onto the next challenge for the tiebreaker!" They all walked off, leaving a screaming Heather behind. It was almost like they did it on purpose!

* * *

**Hey guys I''m sorry that I took so long! I've been busy with stuff! Anyway read, review, and repeat!**


End file.
